Lost and Insecure
by BrighterRocky
Summary: They came from two different worlds. He was the rising star and she was the small town girl. Despite their differences they had one thing in common: high expectations to follow. As they face their own struggles, will they overcome them or fall under the pressure? He was lost and she was insecure.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry it took some time to update. College happened so I wanted to make sure I would succeed and I did, thank the Lord. I also wanted to be sure I had the plot to the story down so there could be no delays in the future. I plan to update every week or so. So without further ado, I present the first chapter of Lost and Insecure.**

* * *

_Insecure- Mitchie_

"Earth to Mitchie!"

"Hmm what?" the startled brunette asked tearing her gaze away from the newest edition of Pop Informer magazine to her best friend Sierra who patiently awaited her response.

Sierra rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Silly Mitchie always with her head stuck in the latest gossip." She said as Mitchie blushed playing with a strand of her long hair. "But seriously how do feel about being a sophomore now?"

Mitchie set down her magazine, ignoring the article and thought before answering. "Well it is nice that were are no longer fresh meat, but it does suck that we still have to take the bus." She replied taking in the crowd of noisy students having back to school conversations oblivious to the bus's harsh bumps and turns it made on its way to school.

"Patience young grasshopper, just wait until junior year. We'll finally have our licenses and hopefully be riding in style" Sierra replied adjusting her glasses and turning her attention back to her schedule gushing how she was excited about taking AP Mandarin for the year.

Mitchie sighed leaning her head against the window lost in her thoughts. It was another year, being the same old insecure Mitchie Torres only 1 year older, 15. She wished she could share the same excitement about starting her sophomore year of high school but felt none. She only felt lost, with no real thoughts on what to do to make this year different from the previous year. She turned her attention back to the article reading about the newest band that was quickly rising to fame "Connect 3" who was founded in Camp Rock only a month ago, with an album set to be released, with tours dates as well. Smiling she thought to herself _"If only I wasn't afraid to sing on stage and didn't doubt my musical abilities, I could be the next big thing like them."_ She closed her eyes imagining herself singing on stage in front of a crowd of thousands singing songs they could relate to, opening up for this band she heard of and possibly doing a duet with the lead singer of the band Shane Gray who admittedly was cute. But another harsh turn from the bus driver caused her to slam into reality, literally. Considering she could only sing her heart out in the comfort of her purple room and in the back row when she had to perform for choir concerts it was unlikely. Not only that, the idea of going to Camp Rock was very well out of reach since she begged her parents only months ago only for them to decline due to money issues. Looking sadly at the picture of Connect 3, she could only imagine that her dreams would actually come true.

* * *

Minutes later she found herself walking through the halls of her high school, her brand new converse squeaking with each step as she tried to keep up with her curly headed friend who ended up bidding her farewell to meet her AP Mandarin teacher.

"See you at lunch!" She exclaimed leaving Mitchie alone with her thoughts. Sighing she gave her friend a slight nod in return before turning around and digging her schedule out of her bag.

_Great. She left me alone with the rest of the student body where I don't fit in. Great_. After moments of digging, she had her schedule in her hands and looked over it discovering she had English first period, followed by Algebra, Chemistry, History then lunch along with 2 music classes, Drama, and P.E. Pleased with her schedule, she reached inside her bag once again to pull out her song book to scribble in some lyrics before class started only to collide with another body in the process.

"Oops I am so sorry!" she exclaimed rushing to pick up most her books and tucking her side bangs behind her ear.

The stranger looked up and instantly Mitchie was at lost for words as he got up with his own books but with her yellow song book, her most prized possession, in the process. She instantly felt herself begin to sweat, nervous that this cute stranger would run off with her book.

"It's okay…." he chuckled his brown eyes warm as he glanced at the book for her name, "Mitchie. I presume this is yours?"

Mitchie blinked before replying stunned that a cute guy was talking to her and relieved that he didn't run off with her book. What luck! "Yes it is mine! Thank you…..."

"Cody." He replied shaking her hand. "I'm new here and kinda lost. Do you write songs?" he asked as he began to walk towards the direction of the lockers.

"Yeah," she admitted still lost at words as she followed him. "They're probably not that good, but yeah. Singing is my passion." She explained nervously wiping her sweaty hands on her skinny jeans hoping that she wasn't scaring off a potential new friend.

"Really? That's pretty cool and I'm sure you're great at it. I mean I'm an aspiring actor so I'm sure you'll have a better shot at it with you writing songs and all," he rambled on with a slight blush on his cheeks.

She giggled stunned that someone other than Sierra was actually having a conversation with her and didn't think she was strange. So far the day was off to a good start.

The warning bell rang cutting off her thoughts.

"Well that's the bell. I better head off to English class now," she said starting to head off.

"Wait! Do you have English with Mr. Newman?"

"Yeah," she replied feeling a smile appear on her face thanking her lucky stars that everything was working out in her favor.

"Cool! Let me walk with you," Cody said following her. They settled into a comfortable stride before Cody spoke up once more. "And if you don't mind I hope you don't have any plans for lunch."

She smiled feeling a surge of confidence overcome her. "I do, but I'm sure my friend wouldn't mind an extra person joining us today. The more the merrier."

Both chuckling as Mitchie walked with Cody she had a feeling this year would be different indeed. Not only had she meet someone who thought her hobby was interesting, she also felt her insecure side slip away at the thought of someone other than Sierra or her parents believing in her musical abilities. For the first time since high school, Mitchie Torres finally felt that she fit in with the crowd instead of standing out.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it?**

**Let me know! Review please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update. I have the chapters and plot all planned out, I just need to update so I present to you all a supersized chapter! Also if anyone reads my story please review. Whether it's negative or positive, I would really appreciate the feedback. Anyways, onto the next chapter. And bear with me please, the plot will grow.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, only the plot to this story.**

_Lost- Shane_

* * *

"Dude our album comes out in a month! Are you excited?" Jason proclaimed jumping up and down the recording studio.

Shane chuckled at Jason's crazy antics. Despite knowing Jason for 3 months, he felt like he had known him for years based on his random outbursts. Turning to his other band mate Nate, the most serious of them all, he instantly knew Nate was not amused.

"Of course we are Jase, but you may want to calm down," Nate replied for the both of them.

"I can't help it," Jason exclaimed. "I haven't been this excited since I saw that bird house at Camp Rock…" he begin his tale leaving Nate annoyed and causing Shane to zone out.

Leaving his fellow band mates behind, he left the studio and went into the lobby of Hollywood Records in a daze. The summer he just experienced was not what he expected. Any normal 16 year old at Camp Rock would be thrilled with the idea of winning Final Jam. Never in his wild dreams did he, Shane Joseph Gray, expect to win Final Jam let alone also be offered a record deal in the process. Spotting a table and he bent down to pick up the latest issue of Pop Informer Magazine to find the main story on them. How the band was formed due to Jason White starting a food fight with Nate Black over the last Oreo cheese cake in which he, Shane Gray, tried to break up which resulted in his Uncle Brown sentencing them to clean up the mess hall. Within the time they spent cleaning they managed to bond forming the band "Mess Hall Maniacs" for their first performance at the Campfire Jam, then eventually changed their name to "SJN" for the Pajama jam, and eventually to "Connect 3" for Final Jam, their official name thanks to Shane after the bond they shared overall: music. He read on how their album was set for release in October and how they would tour straight after to promote it. He sighed setting down the magazine stunned as he looked at the posters featuring the artists that also were signed and couldn't believe that this real, that this wasn't a dream. Though despite it all, he felt lost.

It was a feeling he couldn't quite describe, let alone handle. A rising band destined to be the next big thing, with others already looking up to them was all overwhelming. Deep down inside he still felt like the kid that just loved music who helped out his crazy uncle each summer at Camp Rock in hopes of winning Final Jam. Now 6 years later, he didn't know how to act let alone, think on how he should handle the fame. He knew deep down he wanted to stay true to himself but at the same time he felt this pressure to compete with the other bands, to make sure they stood out. Running his hands through his raven locks trying to calm down he jumped when he heard a female groan.

"Ugh!"

Moments later a leggy blonde waltzed into the room flicking her hair in annoyance, barking orders into her cellphone complaining about how she wanted her latte made and delivered in minutes.

One thing for certain is I don't want to end up like that_._ He snickered to himself causing the blonde to glare at him.

"What's so funny?" she practically snarled at him hanging up her phone glaring at him.

Taken aback Shane sputtered out, "Sorry, but all that arguing over a coffee order is a bit extreme."

"Listen kid, you'll understand once you're running on 3 hours of sleep and need to get things done today."

"I'm not a kid, I'm 16 and have gotten things done without the aid of Cinnamon Soy Chai latte or whatever it is that you just ordered," he fired back.

"Oh really now? Who do you think you are?" She asked turning back to her phone in annoyance.

"Shane Gray, the lead singer of Connect 3," he replied causing the diva to drop her phone.

"You're the Shane Gray, the newest band my dad is managing?!" she cried out rushing to his side.

"Yeah and your Dad is Greg Mayors?" he asked instantly kicking himself for acting so rude to the 16 year old daughter of the man who managed them.

"Yes. Please excuse my recent behavior I'm a bit cranky when I don't get enough sleep, but then again who isn't. I'm Alexis Mayors."

Shane stared in disbelief at Alexis surprised how she went from total bitch to a friendly person in seconds. "Nice to meet you. I'm sorry as well I guess I should be more understanding, I would be cranky too running on 3 hours of sleep." He replied shaking her hand in the process.

"Oh forget about it. To be honest I was probably acting too harsh anyways, but it's all about your image. Keeping an image can be tiring," she said as she picked up her phone in the process.

"Image? Why do you have to keep an image?"

"Shane this is Hollywood. You're the next big thing. Your band is destined to take over the charts, at least that's what my dad says. You have to fake it to make it or you'll just be-"

"Lost?" Shane offered suddenly nervous. He had an image to maintain?

"Yeah," Alexis said shaking her head in agreement. "And forgotten. Trust me it's all about your image. Without it music can only get you so far."

Shane stood there dazed as he watched Alexis run to meet the person who brought her coffee only to bark at him for being late, then sipped it once the person left smiling at Shane. Image? I thought making being number 1 on the billboard charts would be enough, but image? He thought wildly to himself. I mean Alexis looked like a diva at first, then she seemed pretty cool but maybe she has a point. She was on all the magazines, mainly due to her behavior however was the bad publicity really worth it? Did her dad care at all what type of image she was making of herself?

Contemplating this Nate walked out of the studio and called his name "Shane! Greg wants to meet with us to hear the final cut of the album."

"Coming," Shane said as he stared at Alexis who meekly said "Don't work pop star we'll meet again." who walked away slipping a coffee napkin with her phone number on it.

Heading back into the studio, Shane wasn't sure if being the kid who just loved was enough to make it in this business. Doubting himself, he felt lost.

* * *

After a day of looking over their album artwork and pep talk from their manager for their first official public appearance, Shane was later dropped off at his house from a black stretch limo.

"See ya Shane!" Jason called popping his head out of the window. "Maybe later we can work on a bird house or something."

Shane chuckled still not knowing why the 18 year old was obsessed with birds. Nate popped his head out the window as well rolling his eyes in amusement. "See ya Shane. Take it easy.

Waving to his friends he walked up to his house still in shock from Alexis's words. Image? Pfffft he thought as he opened the door to his house instantly greeted by his younger brother.

"Hey Frankster!" Shane chuckled wrestling his 8 year old brother who was currently attacking his leg.

"Hey Shane! I missed you." Frankie Gray replied still attached to his leg. "How was your day? I bet it wasn't as awesome as mine. I got to eat cereal and play guitar hero all day!"

"Nice. Wish I could've been there but I got to play rock star all day with meetings and actual guitar playing," Shane bragged as he attempted to walk into the kitchen. He found his Mom in there attached to her cellphone talking to his publicist as usual, who gave him a quick wave before returning to her call. Shane smiled at her as he grabbed an apple from the island before surveying the house looking for his dad.

Frankie hopped off his leg . "Don't you mean pop star? That's what Mom says you are and that sounds nice. You should invite me along some time, it sounds amazing. And who knows maybe later on down the road and I can be a part of the band, you know Connect 4?"

Shane grinned at his younger brother's remark glad that he was interested in his band. "As soon as things get settled with the band, I'll definitely bring you along. But we'll have to wait and see about becoming Connect 4, you are a little too young to be an official band member. But you are always welcome as the bonus member of the band." He replied before glancing off into space. "Besides who knows how long we'll last…" he trailed off remembering his previous conversation with Alexis. If his career was all based on his image, he had a feeling they wouldn't get past one record.

"Shane don't be so negative! Dad says your band is destined to last long. In fact he's in a meeting with your label to discuss your plans," Frankie replied trying to cheer him up oblivious to Shane's confused expression.

"Meeting with my label? I was just talking with them. He could've came with me if he wanted to talk to Greg."

"Yeah. But he said something about wanting to talk to your manager about the band's…"

"Image," Shane finished for him.

"Yeah. Something like that. He wants the band to be all over the magazine no matter what. He's being doing that a lot lately since you became a pop star," Frankie replied trailing off.

Shane sighed. He really was oblivious to it all. Now that Frankie mentioned it, when he first told his father the news of his band getting signed it seemed like his father was becoming less like his father and more like a manager. In fact his mom was constantly on the phone doing the same thing. It seemed like everyone was more concerned about his career than him.

"Shane you okay?" his little brother asked.

Shane smiled thankful someone other than his bandmates was concerned about him, not Connect 3. "Yeah. Let me just go upstairs for a bit to relax and then I'll meet you downstairs for some guitar hero."

"Awesome! Later Shane!" Frankie exclaimed before running off into the living room. Shane sighed before going up stairs and making his way up to his room. Closing the door he took in the comfort of his surroundings before sinking into the chair by his desk, lost in thought.

Everything is changing. My parents, the label expects me to change, why can't I just be the kid who just loves music? Frowning, he ran his fingers through is wavy hair in frustration staring at yet another magazine that had them as the cover story. Was it bad to appreciate it all like his band members did? Digging his hands into his pockets he found the napkin Alexis wrote her phone number on from earlier today. We may be different but maybe she'll understand me more than my parents or bandmates will. I need a fresh perspective on this. Without a second thought he got his phone and dialed her number hoping someone could help him not feel so lost.

* * *

**And thus begins Shane's journey. Next chapter will be Mitchie. I will update soon. In the meantime PRETTY PLEASE review. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shout out to my lovely reviewers Skyscraper15 and guest you guys rock! Also to the new follows on this story as well, stuff like this really motivates me. As usual read and review please and sorry if this chapter seems rushed, I just wanted for you all to get a feel for Mitchie's upcoming problems and jump start her view. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Camp Rock or the songs used in this chapter.**

_Insecure- Mitchie_

* * *

Lunch time could not come any sooner for Mitchie as Cody followed her through the lunchroom, striking up a conversation about where he lived before moving and she couldn't more excited as she sat down in front of Sierra.

"Hey Mitchie, sorry for running off earlier, I had to talk to my teacher about the requirements for the course. Anyways who is this?" Sierra asked staring at Cody.

Mitchie smiled. "This is Cody Walker," She introduced her new friend to her best friend. "We ran into each other before first period and we've been talking ever since. We kind of have the same schedule."

"Nice to meet you," Cody said giving Sierra a nod before turning back to Mitchie. "We have had two classes together so far and I believe we have two more this afternoon. If not I'll just have to stalk her so I won't get lost."

Sierra chuckled as Mitchie blushed adjusting her black shirt. He was openly flirting with her something no other boy had done. Opening her mouth hoping a clever comeback would to come her she was interrupted by a high pitched voice.

"Hey Cody!" Mitchie instantly groaned as Tawni Gold made her way over to them flicking her fake blonde hair in the process. Why do queen bees always have to be blonde she mentally asked herself as the Queen herself began talking to Cody.

"I have you in my AP history class right?"

"Yeah."

"Cool I was wondering if we could compare notes right now. Here, I'll lead you to the cool table." She said glaring at Mitchie and Sierra. She should have known Cody would be easy prey for "the pops" since he was new and unaware of the social ladder which Sierra and her were on the bottom of. Mitchie anxiously stared at him, waiting for his reply.

Meeting her gaze for a brief second and studying her expression he turned to Tawni and replied "I would, but I promised Mitchie I'd eat lunch with her today. And besides this is the cool table." He grinned resting a hand on her knee causing her to blush once more.

"Well if that's the case," Tawni began "then I'll sit here with my friends as well so we can talk. Guys come over here!" Mitchie and Sierra watched in amazement as Tawni's fellow queens and kings made their way to their table and began talking as Tawni and Cody began comparing notes. Mitchie gaped taking it all in. Never in history did queen bees sit next to losers. However as she glanced at Cody it seemed as if he was the exception to this rule with his perfect hair and timeless look. Cody was future pop material and the fact that Mitchie had befriended him first only made him more wanted. As she soaked this new information in, Cody only smiled at Mitchie before turning back to Tawni.

"I have to say I like our new friend," Sierra said causing Mitchie to laugh in agreement. Even though she was unsure herself how long her newfound friendship with him would last, she had to admit it was nice that their table was full for a change.

* * *

The rest of the day went on like that for Mitchie and Sierra. Everywhere Cody went with them, "the pops" followed them, talking about their plans for the weekend and even inviting them to parties (which Sierra declined but Mitchie considered since Cody was going) which was a drastic change for them both. Even though she wasn't used to it, it was nice being included in plans even if it was because of a cute guy. In general it was nice to feel like she belonged.

When the last bell rang, Mitchie decided to walk home with Cody instead of taking the bus and told Sierra she'd see her later. Looking in her locker mirror she touched up her makeup she had applied after lunch since the other girls started to swarm in on Cody. She wanted to stand out even if it meant the look was darker for her than usual.

"I swear it's like you have super powers or something," Mitchie began as they walked home. The walk for her would be 30 minutes longer instead of the usual 10 minutes it took to get home on the bus, but she didn't care. She had never felt this way for a guy before and was determined to move in on him before anyone else did.

Cody shrugged. "What do you mean?" he asked confused before adding. "Oh and I like your eye makeup by the way. Very dramatic. It suits you."

Mitchie turned to him blushing and surprised that he didn't notice what was going on. "You didn't notice Tawni's reaction to you sitting there? Cody, Sierra and I aren't exactly the most popular people at school." She admitted. It was true. Since freshman year she and Sierra were dubbed the geeks and were at the bottom of the social ladder constantly.

"So I don't care. You're both cool, especially you Mitchie. With your interests you deserve to fit in, not stand out," he replied taking his hand in his.

"Cody I-" she began but was interrupted by Cody kissing her on the cheek. Does that mean he likes me she wondered. Does this mean he won't ditch me for the pops?

"Don't worry Mitchie just you wait and see. This year will be different. They'll realize what I see in you. Just you wait," he replied intertwining their hands as the continued to walk home leaving her dazed.

Entering her house moments later her head still reeling from Cody's actions she started to head up the steps before her mom called her name "Mitchie!"

Slightly rolling her eyes she turned and faced her mother Connie Torres. Even though she loved her to death, she did get on her nerves. Like now, with the disapproving look she was giving her. "Mitchie, why are you home late? Why didn't you take the bus?" she asked voice etched with concern. "And why is your eye makeup so dark?"

Mitchie sucked in her breath not wanting to get on her bad side. The answers to those two questions were simple: she was home late because she opted to walk home with Cody instead of taking the bus so she could talk to him. And the reason why her eye makeup was so dark? Because she wanted to seem more attractive to Cody so she decided to change up her natural look to something more dramatic which worked since he complimented her on it. But could she tell her mother that. Well it was worth a shot.

"I'm sorry Mom. I was showing the new kid, Cody, around school and we became friends-" she began only to have her Mom cut her off.

"Say no more Mija. Next time just call me if you're going to stay late. And you don't need to change your appearance for your "friend". Just be yourself." She finished emphasizing the word friend. It appeared her mother had psychic powers and knew she liked Cody.

Smiling at her mom she gave a simple nod not wanting to get in depth with the conversation. "Gotcha. I'm going to head up to my room." She replied bounding up the steps, heading to her room and closing the door behind her. Taking in the comfort of her purple room she breathed in then out before relaxing.

She just doesn't understand she thought. Every time I have been myself it has gotten me nowhere, especially with a guy that I've liked. So why not do the opposite in hopes of getting a boyfriend. What harm could it do? Pulling out her song book she scribbled down some lyrics before softly singing them

"_Who will I be, it's up to me._

_All the never ending possibilities that I can see. _

_There's nothing that I can't do. _

_Who will I be?_

_Yes I believe, I can make the future what I want to. _

_If I can became anyone and know the choice is up to me. _

_Who will I be?"_

Staring at the lyrics scrawled in her notebook she couldn't agree more with them. If she set her mind to it she could become anybody she wanted to. Knowing the song wasn't finished she set down her book and stared at herself focusing on her smoky eyes. Who will I be indeed? She thought before fluffing her hair up and exiting the room to go back downstairs for dinner.

The rest of the night was a blur to her, with her father talking about opening a hardware store and her Mother talk about her catering business she couldn't even focus. Her mind on Cody. Even as she got ready for bed trying to finish writing the song she had started only thoughts of Cody erupted her mind constantly wondering what they were and what would happen next? Groaning she tossed and turned that night in her sleep his words running through her head.

Next morning wasn't any better as well as she burned herself straightening her hair and messing up her makeup. She groaned, knowing the problem wouldn't go away unless she wrote it down in her journal. Flipping to a new page she sung as she wrote

"_Sentences of yours_

_Running throughout my head_

_Searching for a chance to catch my breath."_

She smiled satisfied hoping another day seeing Cody would help her come up with more lyrics. Realizing the time and knowing she would be late for the bus, she quickly threw on a loose red shirt, leggings, converse and grabbing her black cardigan in case it got cold, and thrust her song book into her backpack as she rushed downstairs nabbing the toast from the table saying a quick good bye to her parents as she rushed out the door just as the bus pulled up. Hurrying up the steps of the bus she cursed herself mentally for getting distracted as she plopped down next to Sierra and taking a big bite of toast.

"Running late now are we?" Sierra teased as Mitchie rolled her eyes focusing on her toast. She was really hungry since she didn't have time to eat the usual omelet her mom made her. As she took another bite of toast she thought of all the other girls who were stick thin and gorgeous who talked to Cody. I know I'm not that thin so maybe it was for the best she thought as she finished off the rest of her toast.

"And you're wearing makeup too?" Sierra gasped over dramatically. "I mean you always do but this is more noticeable even for you, though it does look good. Could this be because of a certain Cody Walker?"

Mitchie blushed and nodded weakly not sure what to say. She wasn't ready to confide in anyone about the kiss Cody had given her on the cheek. She wanted to keep it to herself until Cody defined the relationship.

"Well that's good I suppose, but I'm pretty sure he likes you based on how he couldn't keep his eyes off of you yesterday at lunch just saying. Anyways are you excited about Connect 3's album release?" Sierra asked as Mitchie sighed in relief grateful the conversation was off of Cody, yet pleased that her friend thought he liked her. Through the bus ride they decided to either get Connect 3's album during the midnight release¸ possibly get tickets to see one of their show's that was near their town a few weeks, or go to one of their cd signings.

Soon enough the bus brought them to school and they scrambled off just as the bell rang. Searching frantically for Cody she sighed as she headed off to English class disappointed until she felt a warm familiar hand hold hers and relaxed knowing that he was right there besides her just like a shadow.

All through her next classes her mind was racing lyrics running through her head of the song she started writing earlier this morning and of Cody more questions running through her head. Were they an item? What were they? By the time lunch time came around she was famished as she walked to the line with Cody trailing behind her with Tawni in tow. Rolling her eyes in annoyance at her presence wishing she was alone with Cody, she was about to grab a hamburger since she barely had breakfast when she heard Tawni make a disgusted "Ugh" sound.

Great what now she thought as she turned to her in annoyance as Tawni opened her mouth. "You sure you want to get that? I mean all those calories. Do you really think you can burn that off later on?"

Mitchie froze thinking back to the thought about her appearance that morning. She knew she wasn't supermodel thin, but was she really in danger of becoming overweight?

"Mitchie-" Cody began obviously concerned tossing a scowl at Tawni displeased with the queen bee's words but Mitchie ignored him grabbing a salad, losing her appite, and sat at the table next to Sierra. She began to pick at her salad not really hungry anymore and scared of what Tawni said about her was true. Cody and Tawni joined them moments later causing more thoughts running through her head. Frustrated with not knowing what was going on and uninterested in her meal, she excused and quickly ran away to the choir room. Ignoring her empty stomach, she grabbed one of the guitars that were in the room, sat down on a bench and scribbled down the lyrics to the song she now realized was about Cody and poured her heart into it:

"_I glanced upon the ground today I noticed something,  
It followed me  
Along the way, a figure of gray,  
Impersonating every move I make  
For now we'll call it my shadow,  
And it said will you replace it,  
So you'll be with me everywhere I go...  
Sentences of yours,  
Running throughout my head,  
Searching for a chance  
To catch my breath,  
A never-ending dream,  
You'll become a part of me, day or night,  
Dark or light you'll be,  
Taking over that thing called my  
Shadow.  
And what happens on the days when,  
The clouds appear and fade away my shade oh_

_T__hat's our cue babe,  
We'll run away to a place where the sun  
Always shines  
That not even time could erase,  
You're my weakness babe but you give me  
Strength, I need you,  
I need you like the blood in my veins.  
Sentences of yours,  
Running throughout my head,  
Searching for a chance  
To catch my breath,  
A never-ending dream,  
You'll become a part of me,  
Day or night, dark or light you'll be,  
Taking over that thing called my  
Shadow."_

Finishing the last note of her new song she smiled at how quickly she had wrote it. Picking up the pen once more and jotting down the title to it she jumped when she heard clapping. Who's that she thought as she looked up and froze when she saw that it was Cody. He followed me here? She thought in disbelief as he entered the room and she stared at him waiting for an explanation.

"I asked Sierra where she thought you might be and she said here. Apparently you have a habit of running off here and it shows. You're really talented," he said.

Mitchie blushed mentally kicking herself. Well at least he went after me, but what does that mean? Unsure of herself she babbled "Yeah I guess. Not really."

Cody chuckled. "Don't be so modest. But that song is just wow. Did you just write it?"

She nodding meekly hoping he wouldn't ask the question who it was about but unfortunately he did.

"So who's it about?" he asked as she shyly stared at her guitar. Should she take a leap of faith or wait for fate to take it's own course. She liked him, but didn't want to risk anything regardless of Sierra's prediction.

"Well if about some other guy he's lucky, but if it's about me..." he trailed off as Mitchie's head snapped up anxiously awaiting his reply. He paused for a few minutes longer before finishing, "I'd say I'm even luckier. And sorry for the delay just wanted to add more to the moment."

Forgetting how happy he just made her, she punched him in the arm as he faked a hurt expression. "What was that for?"

"For making me wait for your answer." She teased but smiled in the process. Cody liked her.

"Well I thought it was obvious. But hey in case you need more clarification will you Mitchie Torres do the honor of being my girlfriend?" he asked over dramtically.

"Yes," she chuckled as Cody took her arm and dragged her out of the class room just as the bell rang. Even though she had barely known him for a day, she was happy. She finally got her answer: Cody wanted to be with her. As they walked hand in hand Mitchie ignored her stomach growling and sucked in hoping she would appear thinner. She now had an image to maintain.


	4. Chapter 4

**I have to say out of all the chapters I have written/have planned out for this story, this one is my favorite so far. It didn't turn out how I thought it would, but I like it better. I have big plans for Shane's side of the story. Mitchie's side is still a working a process, it's just the matter of deciding events, plans, and etc. If anyone was wondering this story will be longish and will have them at Camp Rock (which I am dying to get to already, but am trying not to rush to get there). Another note: I will keep updating always. There might be some delays, but always an update. As always read and review please.**

**Disclaimer (does anyone still do these?): I own nothing but the plot.**

**Lost- Shane**

* * *

Pacing back and forth anxiously Shane watched as his band mates straighten their ties and jackets preparing for their first public appearance as a band. Running through his mind of what he was going to say, he looked up in relief when he saw the leggy blonde approach him.

"Alexis," he breathed out in relief as his band mates gave him a curious look as she waltzed over to him. Shane had broken down and called Alexis after the meeting. Not really wanting to talk to others about his fears for the future, he had confided to her, she had listened in and offered to come with him to the premiere to take the pressure off. Nervously scratching his head unsure what to say Alexis spoke up "Boys, Shane, looks like I will be joining you all tonight."

As she adjusted he gold mini dress Nate shot him a look while Shane turned away, focusing on his tie. He wasn't ashamed to admit that he invited her to be his date, but now that Nate was glaring at him he was starting to feel the pressure.

"Well that's cool," Jason said oblivious to Nate throwing daggers at him. "If I had known we were supposed to bring dates I would ask my girlfriend, if I had one!"

"We weren't supposed to bring dates. As our manager stated, it's a night for us to get ourselves out there," Nate said. "But it seems that Shane here like to make his own rules."

Feeling the harshness of Nate's words hit him, he opened his mouth to try to explain himself until Alexis cut in. "Well first off your manager is my dad so I'm sure he wouldn't mind me tagging along Natey. And second Shane here thought it would be best if I came since I am used to the spotlight and all." She explained flipping her hair in the process.

"Spotlight? I never even saw you in the magazines," Jason stated lost as usual.

Noticing Alexis's face turning red, her grabbed her hand pulling her back and jumped in before any more fuel could be added to the fire. "Hey now, we're all friends here. Why don't we all just head on over to the limo and be one our way?"

Shooting him glare, Nate stalked off with Jason in tow muttering angrily. For a 15 year old, he took his job very seriously. Breathing out a sigh of relief he turned to Alexis who had managed to calm down.

"Nice save, but you may want to let go of my hand, don't want to give Nate the wrong idea, unless you want to."

Glancing down, sure enough, his hand was still intertwined with the blonde's.

"I," he stammered feeling his face turned red. Now that she had brought attention to it, he hadn't felt this way since high school when he had tried to gather up the courage to ask his crushes out only to get rejected. Glancing at Alexis he knew that despite her bipolar attitude, she was effortless gorgeous in her dress, heels, loosely curled hair and makeup. He couldn't already being crushing on a girl he couldn't stand yet puzzled him, could he?

"You're cute handsome. Let's go," Alexis cut in whisking him away leaving him with more questions.

* * *

Blinding flashes clouded his vision as Shane stepped out of the limo after Jason who was politely waving to the crowd and Nate who walked the carpet smiling ease. Wow, so this is what it's like on the other side he thought as he remembered all the award shows he watched of actors and singers parading the carpet he was now on. This is what it's like to be famous. Trying to regain his vision, he got out of the limo and helped Alexis out, her dainty hand waiting. Feeling her fingers wrapping around his, she got out immediately smiling soaking in flashes and blowing kisses in the process, letting go of his hand in the process. Smoothing out his hair, straightened for the night as Alexis suggested, he followed her as she waltzed down the carpet posing for pictures. What am I so supposed to do? What am I supposed to say? He thought as more stars started walking around him posing for pictures as well. Smiling for the cameras, he decided to find his fellow bandmates or Alexis and made his way through the crowd. Just as he caught sight of Alexis and was about to move towards her, he heard his name being called, "Shane Gray!"

Whipping his head up at the sound of his name he scanned the carpet around him not noticing anything at first, then saw what he assumed to be a reporter waving him over. Not wanting to be alone he made his way over, remembering what his manger and Nate said, if someone want to interview do so as long as you focus on the band. Besides if he did this right, maybe Nate wouldn't be so harsh on him for bringing Alexis along, who had abandoned him at the moment anyways.

"Hi I'm a Paul Jones from Pop Informer magazine. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions real quick?"

"Not at all. Fire away."

"Great! I'm a huge fan of Connect 3 by the way. So what's it like to be here tonight?"

"Honestly it's a dream come true," Shane replied feeling his worries slip away as he took in his surroundings finding the words come to him. "I remember watching premieres like this at home with my little brother. To actually be here it a huge honor right now. It really is a privilege to see what it is like on the other side."

"Nice. So why choose this as the band's first appearance?" Paul asked.

"Well the movie premiere actually features a song that we recorded for it that will be on their soundtrack and our album coming up. If you don't already know the name of it it's "Kids of the Future" you should definitely check it out." Shane replied remember how last minute during their recording session how the movie label came up and requested them to do a song. Of course Greg had agreed and they found themselves writing and recording a last minute song within a day for Meet the Robinsons.

"Wow, really. I did not know that Connect 3 was already singing a song for a movie. Why didn't the label or movie mention anything?"

"To keep it a surprise," Shane recalled remembering Greg's words. "We all figured since tonight is our official debut as a band why not say anything until tonight? So surprise!" Shane finished lamely waving up his jazz hands as the reporter chuckled. Now this isn't so bad Shane thought. Maybe the key is to really be yourself and answer honestly. Just as the reporter was about to open his mouth he instantly smelt chanel no. 5 and had Alexis by his side.

"Oh who's this now?" the reporter asked his attention shifting to the blonde.

"Alexis Mayors, daughter Greg Mayors the owner of Hollywood Records and Connect 3's manger," Alexis replied without a hint of hesitation. Shane awed at confidence, secretly wishing he could have her attitude.

"Really now, that must be cool. So I guess that means you get to see the band at work all the time?"

"Oh yes!" Alexis replied as she begin to construct a story of how she ran into the boys all the time. Shane felt himself rolling his eyes at her antics. She had only known him a few days. Why would she lie about that?

"So I guess that means you spend a lot of quality time with Shane here?" he asked as Shane drifted away from his thoughts.

"Oh definitely we're real close," she replied winking at Shane as well. Feeling his face turn scarlet once more and not wanting to give the reporter the wrong idea, he tried to explain what really happened only to find the reporter bidding them a farewell and a promise to listen to their album.

Turning to Alexis his mouth gaping open, he had no idea what to say. The reporter now had the wrong idea about him and her. Even though he had just discovered that he stumbled for words and blushed like he did now, he also found himself angry at her for stretching the truth. What had seemed like a good idea to invite her was one he was going to regret. Searching for the words to say he was interrupted by her asking, "Are you okay?" without a hint of sympathy in her voice.

Staring at her cool blue eyes watching him, he knew better than to tell the truth. Why talk about something that he wasn't even sure of. Swallowing his tongue and straightening his jacket he replied "Yeah I am." ignoring the guilt rising in his throat. If Alexis could lie, he could too, right?

"Good," Alexis smiled pleased at his answer. "You're learning. Now let's catch up to your band mates before curly throws a hissy fit for your being late." She finished leaving Shane even more confused.

The movie itself was pretty good as anyone would expect from a Disney movie. The plot was interesting and the ending of course was happy. Leaving the movie trying not to think of Alexis, who was hot at his heels, he posed for pictures with Nate and Jason answering any questions about their upcoming album and songs. Pushing the confusion away, he knew he was doing the right thing especially since Nate pulled him aside and apologized for his attitude towards him earlier and was impressed by how he handled the paparazzi. At least I'm learning Shane thought smugly as he entered the limo exhausted. Being newfound royalty was tiring. All he wanted to do was to go home and curl up in bed. Closing his eyes wanting to sleep on the way home he jumped in surprise when his bandmates entered followed by Alexis who snuggled up to him, her scent surrounding him.

"What?" he began confused as everyone began to buckle up as the limo took off. "What's going on? I thought we were going to go home?"

"We were," Nate began but then nodded his head towards Alexis. "But Alexis suggested it would be best to go an after party to have some fun?"

"And you agreed with her?" he asked dumbfounded. Just hours ago Nate couldn't stand the diva, what had changed?

Nate sighed, "Let's just say Alexis can be pretty convincing…"

"In other words her 'father manages us'," Jason cut in quoting her words as Alexis smirked in response. Shane had a feeling that Alexis had blackmailed Nate into letting them go judging from the look on his face. Shooting Nate a sympathetic look, they rode together in silence until they reached the party moments later.

Once inside Shane gapped at all the intense beat playing in the background and the colorful lights flickering all around them. It was a scene straight out of a movie, another dream come true. Turning to his bandmates wondering what he should do, he grunted as he felt Alexis drag him off into the crowd losing sight of his friends.

"What the hell are you doing?" he gasped as they stopped in the middle of the dance floor as she began to dance around him, fists pumping in the air.

"Take a walk on the wild side Shane. You're famous, take advantage of it. Besides this will help you get more out of your comfort zone," Alexis replied her hair whipping rapidly around her face.

"I am out of my comfort zone," Shane protested regretting the lie that slipped from his tongue. It seemed he was doing that a lot lately today. He glanced around for Nate and Jason to find them next to the snack bar talking to some girls. At least they're having fun he thought turning his attention back to the blonde before him. More fun than me.

"Really now? Then why are you more interested in hanging with your bandmates than me?"

"Because they are my friends and I know them."

"That's so boring! Just like the interview you did with the reporter."

"What's wrong with boring?" he asked feeling self-conscious as he gazed at her blue eyes. He thought he was doing fine. Was answering the questions truthfully wrong?

"Easy is boring. Challenge the public, lie. I know you have been tonight. Be what everyone expects, not what you want to be. That's what everyone wants," Alexis said as a waiter walked over to them picking up two shots and downed one not even caring she was underage. Holding the other one out to him to said, "Come on Shane, take a walk on the wild side. You are Shane Gray for crying out loud."

Staring at the girl before him who he thought understood him days ago when he confided in her about his troubles, he never felt more lost. Glancing at his bandmates who he was close with months before, he now felt miles away from. What was supposed to be the greatest night of his life was confusing him on how he should act and the girl who may or may not be manipulating him. Not wanting to confront his thoughts anymore, he decided he wanted to rid himself of his insecurities and just be lost, no matter what it took. Grasping the shot glass, he downed it ignoring the guilt and burning sensation that went down in his throat. Feeling the hard liquor start to take it's effect, he loosened his tie, ran his fingers through his hair and turned to Alexis slightly more confident, "Come on let's go find some more."

"Now that's more like it," Alexis grinned grasping his hand as they begin to look for another waiter.

Shane grinned feeling the nervous beat in his heart, unaware that he was confusing what he assumed to be butterflies for Alexis with utter fear. He was in for the ride of his life, one that he wasn't expecting and one he wasn't sure was safe.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait, but don't worry fellow readers: I'm not going anywhere. I have big plans for this story. (;**

**As always: Read and Review.**

* * *

Head bopping to the music erupting from her lap top, Mitchie Torres was sprawled out on her bed surfing the web with Sierra in a similar fashion on the floor. It was a lazy Saturday afternoon, soon to be a night filled with fun and excitement since she was going to a party with Cody. Smiling at the thought of Cody she recalled the past few days with him and grinned couldn't quite believing that she was dating a new found pop! Scribbling her notebook as her Pandora station song came to a close she sang out,

"If I decide,

I'm the girl to change the world

I can to do it anytime.

Opportunity right in front of me

And the choice is all mine!"

"And that my friends was another Mitchie Torres original," Sierra teased causing Mitchie to roll her eyes in the process. "Very funny Si, but that's never going to happen."

"You never know," Sierra pushing up her glasses on the bridge of her nose. "You do have talent. I mean just look at Connect 3, just a rag tag band at Camp Rock a few months ago and now-"

"The next big thing," she finished as a Connect 3 song came up. Scanning the lyrics and reading them she sang along to the chorus standing up on the bed in the process.

"Oooo!

This is an S.O.S

Don't want a second guess

This is the bottom line

It's true.

I gave my all for you

Now my heart's in two

And I can't find the other half

It's like I'm walking on broken glass.

Better believe I bled,

It's a call I'll never get."

"Is that your first time hearing the song and is that their official new single?"

"Yes and yes," she bobbed her head up and down to the catchy beat picking up her pencil and pretending it was microphone. "And I'm glad too. "Kids of the Future" was way too childish. This one sounds much better."

"Indeed," Sierra agreed as Mitchie paused listening to Shane's voice, hearing the intensity to it as he sung the chorus by himself for a few moments. For what many assumed Connect 3 to be a regular boy band, Shane Gray was the exceptional with his voice. Even though she had no knowledge of his love life, she felt his voice gave her an idea. How strained it was to control himself before losing himself in the song, almost as if he was pleading someone to sing along with him, to be the reason why he had the heart ache. Captivated she opened her mouth and sang along with him, harmonizing with his voice that soon blended in with his bandmates wanting to get a glimpse as the song ended. Singing the last few notes, she trailed off opening her eyes she didn't realize were closed to a stunned Sierra. Blushing, she sat back down on her bed trying to avoid her gaze.

"No talent pffffft! You practically harmonized with Shane Gray on the song. If I was stunned now, I can only imagine what it would be like if you both sung together in real life."

"Like that would happen," Mitchie sighed playing with the hem to her skirt. She was a nobody after all, until she met Cody which was pure chance. Besides even if she did someone how become famous what would the sexy Shane Gray would want to do with dorky Mitchie Torres? Feeling her stomach twist in knots she turned her attention back to Sierra who was now reading an article about the boy band on her laptop.

"Speaking of Connect 3, what does Cody think of them? Does he like them or not?"

Relieved the subject was now on her boyfriend, she relaxed staring at the picture of Shane Gray at the Meet the Robison's premiere before answering. "Honestly I don't know. All I do know is that he thinks they're just another boyband that will follow the stereotypical rock star ways," she replied recalling Cody's reaction to her singing along to "Kid's of the Future" the other day. He didn't seem exactly pleased by the song and dubbed them as just your everyday average pop stars producing songs that all the teens ate up. She remembered frowning and defending them only to be silenced by a quick kiss to the forehead to silence her thoughts. Now she looked back at it, she realized Cody didn't like them at all.

"Really? I think they're going to be different. Totally down to earth," Sierra replied flipping through the photos on the screen before stopping at one in particular. "Well except Shane. Apparently he's already connected to a bottle blonde whose dad runs them. That's just a recipe headed straight for disaster."

Glancing at the screen herself she noticed Shane's arm wrapped around Alexis's waist smiles both on their faces. At first glance you would assume they appeared to be a newly happy couple but the longer she stared she could see Alexis's eyes dancing wildly as if a scheme was brewing in the midst, while Shane's smile seemed forced, as if the situation was unexpected with his eyes frantic almost as if he was lost. Pursuing her lips she replied without hesitation. "Trouble yes, but not with Shane. More with Alexis. I don't know what it is, but I have a bad feeling about her."

Before Sierra could reply Mitchie's phone went off signaling she had a text. Tearing her eyes away from the screen as she read the message she mouthed an apologetic "sorry" as she motioned towards the door.

Cody was here. It was time to turn into a newfound pop's girlfriend.

* * *

Smiling brightly at Cody as they walked up the front steps to the house where the party was being held. Even from a distance, Mitchie could feel the vibrations of the music from the house. Squeezing Cody's hand, he turned to her failing to notice her nerves.

"You ready?" he asked.

She stared at the wooden door unsure what to make of the situation. She was excited to be here with the guy she had been crushing on for the past few days, but was it really worth it if she was here doubting herself? Ignoring the emptiness in her stomach from the light meals she ate that day, she nodded pushing away her fears. "Yeah, I'm just excited that's all. Let's go in."

Smiling at her response, he kissed her forehead warmth emitting from his lips. Closing her eyes, she leaned into him feeling stronger and opened them as Cody opened the door and led her inside.

It was a scene straight out of Mean Girls: intense making out and alcohol flowing even though everyone here was underage. Swallowing, she stayed by Cody's side, watching in awe as he said his hello's and hey's to everyone there, occasionally bumping fists the jocks in the process.

Wow, she thought maybe my boyfriend isn't such a new pop after all. He seems to know everyone here like a normal pop. Taking in Cody's new side they weaved their way through the party music blaring throughout the house, until they made their way in front of the Queen herself: Tawni Gold.

Dressed to perfection in a mini dress and heels she eyed them both, making her feel uncomfortable, before speaking, "Cody glad you could make it! Mitchie it's good to see you too! Love your outfit and your hair looks especially nice tonight."

Mitchie relaxed running a hand through her waist long hair glad she had curled it for the night. "Thanks," she replied fidgeting in her long sleeved red blouse, waist high skirt, black tights, and ankle black boots." Was it just her imagination or was the Queen being nice to her even though she had basically called her fat a couple of days ago?

Cody watched them for a few moments before speaking up breaking the awkward silence, "Well I'm going to get us some drinks, I'll be right back." Dropping a quick kiss to her forehead, he left them alone.

Mitchie watched him go longing for his presence until Tawni interrupted breaking her thoughts. "So how long have you two been together?"

Mitchie turned her attention to the fake blonde studying the slight pout on her lips. Frowning at her action she replied, "Yeah for a couple of days now."

At her words Tawni's pout grew into a smile and she nodded in approval, "Good. I thought he didn't define the relationship yet. We've been talking and I know for a fact he really likes you, so congrats."

Mitchie blushed in shock by Tawni's words as she continued. "By the way I thought how ya'll got together is cute. You really do right your own songs do you?"

Mitchie nodded surprised that her boyfriend confided in Tawni so easily. Looking at Tawni who had currently loosened up she decided to open up herself. "Yeah, I've been writing and singing for the longest time. I even play the guitar, the bass, the piano and the drums."

"Nice," Tawni nodded in approval. "So you basically want to be the next big thing like them?" Tawni asked nodded her head to the Connect 3 song playing in the background.

"Yeah," Mitchie admitted shyly as she saw in relief that Cody was returning with drinks. "If I didn't have stage fright." Grabbing a drink from Cody she downed instantly tasting what she assumed to be alcohol in the punch. Mentally kicking herself she turned to Cody and Tawni downing their own drinks as well.

"So did you two have a nice chat?" Cody asked smirking at Mitchie and Tawni.

"Yeah we did," Mitchie replied surprising herself as Tawni nodded in agreement.

"Mmhmmm Mitchie is pretty cool," Tawni agreed causing Mitchie to smile in the process. Despite Tawni's not so nice comments on her from previous years, it was nice to hear a compliment from her.

"Good. Mitchie do you mind if I go hang out with those guys over there? I know I said we would go to the party together-"

"It's fine go on ahead. I'll be fine," Mitchie agreed feeling the alcohol starting to take it's effect. This night was definitely going to be full of surprises.

Squeezing her hand once more, Cody smiled and left leaving Mitchie to finish the rest of her drink.

"Dang slow down girl!" Tawni teased. "I know this is probably your first time drinking, but get yourself under control."

"Sorry it tastes so good," Mitchie admitted ignoring the guilt tugging at her insides.

"True," Tawni agreed taking her cup and leading her to the punch bowl. "As cheesy as it sounds alcohol is a major part of the popular image." Refilling her cup up, she handed it back to Mitchie as she added more punch to her own cup. "And judging by how you can't stop drinking, you're almost there."

"Really?" Mitchie asked intrigued taking another sip of her punch. She didn't know there were rules to becoming popular. She always assumed it was knowing the right people at the top of the social ladder, but this was something completely different.

Tawni nodded. "Yeah, I'm not supposed to tell you this, but considering you meet most of the criteria and I get to decide who's in and out, and you're obviously in, I'll tell you. For starters you do have to know someone, and since you and Cody are together that's a check. Attending parties, you're here so check. Being on top of the trends, you do have a sense of fashion even you do dress like a hippie/rocker which makes you a hipster so check. And I approve, so check. You're basically popular." She finished taking a swig from her cup.

"So that's all there is to it?" Mitchie asked feeling like there was something more to all this.

"Well yes and no. Like celebrities, you kind of have to be perfect. People do look up to you after all so you have to be what they aspire to be. You kind of have to do whatever it takes to be perfect."

"Like have the perfect body?" Mitchie asked recalling Tawni's comment on how she wanted to grab a burger.

Tawni nodded sadly as Mitchie chugged the rest of her drink. It surprised how her taste buds were acquired to it already. "Yeah, even though you do have a good body, skinny with curves which I am jealous of, you kind of have to maintain it. Or get skinnier."

"But doesn't alcohol do the opposite of that?" Mitchie asked filling up her cup once more despite what she said. Her stomach was crying for food and despite the amount of calories in her drink, it was helping quiet her hunger.

"True but alcohol is the only exception. Besides there are ways such as dieting."

"But what if you're still hungry?" Mitchie asked taking a sip once more. The alcohol was definitely getting to her head and could feel all her concerns spilling out of her.

A sad smirk made it's way on Tawni's face before answering, "It takes will power, but there is another way. Will you promise not to judge me?"

Mitchie nodded, unaware of what she getting herself into.

Grabbing her hand, Tawni led her into a bathroom and locked the door. Without a word she lifted up the seat, got down on her knees in front of the bowl. Turning to Mitchie she said, "Like I said you have to do whatever it takes" before sticking her fingers down her throat, making herself throw up.

Mitchie's eyes widened in alarm and she quickly held back Tawni's hair ignoring her gags and coughs. Even though it was a taboo thing to do, she had to hand it to the blonde, she was smart. Once her gags died down, she turned to the brown haired girl gasping, "You want to try?"

Staring at the blonde she could hardly gather her thoughts, yet she found herself kneeling down where Tawni was, held her hair back, as she whispered, "The trick is to go against your reflexes."

Scared, Mitchie found herself sticking her fingers down her throat and releasing what was left in her stomach.

So this is what it's like on the other side Mitchie thought as fire shot from her throat and her stomach flattened. This is what it's like to strive to be perfect.

Shaking and throat burning a few seconds later she rose from the toilet, flushed it, and washed her mouth out in a similar fashion as Tawni did. Exiting the bathroom Tawni refilled both of their cups and Mitchie instantly chugged it hoping it would relieve the pain and the memory she had just created moments ago. Coughing at the burning sensation the spike filled punch gave her, she struggled to clear her throat as Cody walked up to them concern evident on his face. "Are you okay?" he asked her oblivious to what had gone on moments ago in the bathroom.

Struggling to regain her composure and quiet her coughing, she cleared her throat finally. "Yeah, I'm perfect," she replied as Tawni winked at her and Cody smiled in relief. Sipping her drink more slowly this time, she hoped that she actually was and wasn't downing her sorrows in the process.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is long overdue. The plot thickens! Read and Review!**

**Lost: Shane**

* * *

Heading pounding, Shane made his way through the studio trying to not to stumble in the process. The last few nights have been nothing but a blur with premieres to promote themselves and wild, alcohol, filled parties that Alexis dragged him to afterwards. Shaking away his sleepiness, he tried to prepare himself for the band's performance of their single "S.O.S" yet his hangover and lack of sleep from partying wasn't helping. That and the thoughts of Alexis and what they were plaguing his mind. They had hung out each night, getting tipsy and drunk sharing personal stories, yet they still hadn't defined their relationship.

"Shane you excited?" Jason asked hyperness dripping off his voice despite the early hour. How can be this awake? Shane pondered as he nodded weekly.

"Yes I am, but I could use some coffee. My head is killing me," Shane replied rubbing his temples in the process. For once he understood why his classmates would complain of feeling like dying from hangovers.

"How could headaches cure coffee?" Jason mused as Nate chuckled joining in the conversation. "I thought they made them worse?"

"I think he means it could his headache from lack of sleep," Nate added in as Shane sighed in relief glad that someone understood before his curly headed friend spoke once more. "After all his partying with Alexis is catching up to him."

"Ooooo Alexis," Jason teased as his cheeks tinged and Nate chuckled. Was it annoy Shane day or something? Groaning he tugged on the sleeves of his blazer his mind drifting to this morning. His mom made his stylist pick out his outfit for him so he could be "trendy". Did it really matter that he had to dress to impress his fan base like his father suggested it would as well? Head pounding trying to grasp why his parents were also controlling on how he should act like everyone in the business was doing and his bandmates antics he couldn't take it anymore and snapped, "Guys shut up! Just get me a cup of coffee now!"

The room grew quiet as Shane realized that he may have yelled louder than he originally intended since the whole crew in addition to his bandmates was staring at him.

"Geez okay you arrogant rock star," Nate grumbled stalking off in the direction to the snack table with Jason mumbling in agreement. Realizing that the crew was still looking at him he cleared his throat, face turning red and said, "Okay, get back to work. Nothing to see here" in hopes of them not wanting to draw any more attention to himself.

Luckily they did just as his bandmates returned with his cup of coffee. "Thanks," he replied graciously only for Jason to stick his tongue out at him in annoyance and Nate to mumble a "your welcome." They obviously weren't ready to forgive him for his outburst yet.

Sighing he took a sip of the dark brown liquid, taking in it's bitter taste grateful for the instant relief it was bringing to his drowsiness and headache. Scanning the room, he saw his parents had finally arrived just as they promised they would after the clothing incident this morning. They were talking to the crew with his little brother in tow. Smiling that his brother was there, he downed his coffee and was about to make his way over there until a whift of chanel no. 5 and the smell of over priced coffee filled the air. Turning around, sure enough he say Alexis with 2 cups of coffee in hand and her hair neatly fish braided. Feigning disappointment at not being able to talk to his brother he smiled at the blonde, heart beating glad that he could talk to and see his crush. "Hey Alexis."

"Hello Shane," she replied taking a sip from one of the Starbucks cups before handing the other to Shane. "Here, I took the liberty of doubling up on my order and figured you might need some caffeine as well. You were quite the party animal last night."

Shane blushed as he recalled last night of him grinding on Alexis at the club blushing and stumbling. Unsure what to say, his bandmates walked past him snacks in tow, Jason giving him and Alexis kissy faces and Nate mumbling sarcastically, "really another cup?" before he could utter another word.

Alexis caught this a sarcastic smile forming on her lips. "What happened?"

Shane blushed in embarrassment as he took a sip from the white cup instantly tasting what he presumed to be pumpkin spice. It was delicious, but he preferred his dark strong roast he had downed moments ago. "I kinda of threw a tantrum about needing a coffee."

"Now you understand the importance of coffee once you only have 4 hours of sleep. But what about the kissy faces from Jason?"

"Well uhhhhh…." Shane stammered unsure what to say before his parents came over to the rescue. "Shane they want you on the stage in 5 minutes," his mom said.

"Oh okay, well do," Shane said relieved he couldn't answer Alexis's question. "See you afterwards?" he asked her as the blonde nodded winking in response. Smiling he turned and left with his family in the direction to the side stage to were his bandmates.

"Who's that?" his dad asked his attention no longer on his PDA.

"Alexis Greggor." He replied taking another sip from his cup as he joined his bandmates to where the crew instantly swarmed him and began messing with his hair and clothes. A process he was new to and didn't like.

"Is she your girlfriend?" his mother inquired her full attention on him.

Fidgeting under her glare and the assistants he frowned when his mom took his cup away so they could adjust his stupid gray blazer. "No," he replied sadly as they wired him up for the show.

"At least not yet," Frankie spoke up from behind their mother's leg causing Shane to grin at his brother as the crew handed him a mic and ushered him onto stage with his band mates.

Blinking at the bright lights as he got positioned on stage in front of the mic, he couldn't believe that this was happening. That he was living the dream and was about to perform in front of a studio audience and on television. Grinning he turned to his bandmates who grinned back in response. In that moment he knew that he was forgiven. They were all about to do the one thing they loved the most: sing and play their music.

Sure enough the commercial break ended and the host introduced them as the music to their new single played from their back up band. Closing his eyes he soaked in the beat to the drum that Nate played as he started off the song:

"_Told you I made dinner plans_

_For you and me and no one else_

_That don't include your crazy friends_

_Well I'm done_

_With awkward situations empty conversations…"_

Opening his eyes as the beat picked up Shane gazed at the crowd in front of him as and Jason joined in for the chorus.

"_Ooooo this is an S.O.S_

_Don't wanna second guess_

_This is the part I'm lying it's true_

_I gave my all for you_

_Now my heart's in two_

_And I can't find the other half_

_It's like I'm walking on broken on glass_

_Better believe I bled_

_It's a call I'll never get_," he finished on his own as the beat intensified and he felt himself began to groove to the beat. Picking up the tambourine besides him, he beat it watching the girls in the front row go crazy as he did so as Nate picked up the second verse.

"_So this is where the story ends_

_A conversation on IM_

_Well I'm done_

_With texting sorry the miscommunication…"_

Beating the tambourine to the beat Shane lost himself in the music and began to dance along to the song as he sang the chorus once more.

"_Ooooo this is an S.O.S_

_Don't wanna second guess_

_This is the part I'm lying it's true_

_I gave my all for you_

_Now my heart's in two_

_And I can't find the other half_

_It's like I'm walking on broken on glass_

_Better believe I bled_

_It's a call I'll never get."_

Backing away from the mic he stomped his foot to the beat and nodded at Nate as he began to sing the bridge:

"_Next time I see you_

_I'm giving you a high five._

_Because hugs are over rated just FYI…"_

Making his way back up to the mic and scanning the crowd his eyes landed on Alexis who had snuck from backstage to the front row to see them. Feeling his heart flutter he locked eyes with her and sung his heart out

"_Ooooo this is an S.O.S_

_Don't wanna second guess_

_This is the part I'm lying it's true_

_I gave my all for you_

_Now my heart's in two…._

_Yeah!"_

Once hitting the high note the crowd went crazy Alexis included. With the music pumping in his veins, the coffee hitting him he poured his soul into the ending his voice overpowering his bandmates

"_Ooooo this is an S.O.S_

_Don't wanna second guess_

_This is the part I'm lying it's true_

_I gave my all for you_

_Now my heart's in two_

_And I can't find the other half_

_It's like I'm walking on broken on glass_

_Better believe I bled_

_It's a call I'll never get."_

Finishing the song he stared off into the crowd in a daze knowing one thing for sure, that all we wanted to do was play his music.

"And that my friends was Connect 3! Be sure to keep an eye out for their debut album which hits stores next week!"

Smiling and waving at the crowd they made their way backstage again as they high fived each other.

"Dude we killed it!" Jason exclaimed excitement in his voice.

"No Shane killed it. Good call on overpowering us on the chorus like you did on the album, it was definitely intense," Nate admitted always the musical genius.

"Thanks," Shane replied still in a daze before adding. "Our album comes out next week." He couldn't believe it, that the past few weeks had gone by so fast. It was October which meant soon they were going to be well known soon.

"And I for one am excited," Alexis said jumping into their conversation as well. "Good performance guys. And Shane you do have a way with eye contact good job." She added slyly staring at him as well.

"Thanks," he breathed unsure what to do or say next. He didn't mean to stare at while singing, but he did it happened naturally. "So what's on the agenda for today and where's my family?" he asked tugging on his blazer changing the subject.

"Well your parents left with your brother to talk to my dad about the music video you guys are filming tomorrow for your single, sorry last minute I know, but Frankie told me to tell you Shane that you rocked it. And as for today looks like we have a free day." Alexis answered for him.

The band nodded gathering this information and Shane inwardly sighed disappointed his family had left, but glad his little brother liked his performance. It seemed like these days his parents were only around to manage his life and not there to watch him live the dream.

"Then I think we should take advantage of this day then and explore California," Shane said snapping out of his thoughts.

"Agreed," Alexis said. "As long as we get to celebrate afterwards."

"Yes," Shane nodded as well momentarily getting lost in her eyes before Jason spoke up interrupting the moment.

"Just make sure you have your coffee before then Shane. We all know how cranky you get without it," he said as Nate snickered.

Rolling his eyes at his bandmates he walked off with Alexis trailing behind him hot at his heels. Today was going to be a fun day of relaxation regardless of his friends teasing.

* * *

Hours later after a day filled with eating, shopping, and exploring, he was still reeling from his performance off of Good Morning America and his persistent feelings for Alexis. Lounging around under the stringed lights in the same outfit from this morning (the blazer was starting to grow on him) to yet another party, courtesy of Alexis, he found himself confiding to a group of people about performing.

"I just can't describe it. I felt like I was flying," he said in awe taking a sip from his glass of what he presumed to be liquor. He didn't want to admit it, but he was growing accustomed to having alcohol at any party. It was like his mask, to hide how he felt or show what he wanted.

Nodding in agreement a dark haired girl dressed in an electric blue dress agreed. "Ah yes classic performers high, the adrenaline rush. Even though I don't sing, I do act and I get the same feeling."

"You act?" Shane asked looking at her wavy hair realizing she did look somewhat familiar.

"Yeah. Selena Gomez," the girl said meekly introducing herself as Shane tried not to choke on his drink. He'd should've known, he watched her show on tv after all.

Seeing his reaction the bubbly burnette laughed and waved off his expression. "Yeah it's no big deal. I get that all the time. But congrats on your performance, I'm sure you'll do great in the business."

"Thanks," he stammered shocked as a familiar set of heels marched up to him.

"Alexis," Selena hissed as the blonde rolled her eyes at the Latina and pulled Shane away leaving Nate to take his place.

"What was that about?" Shane asked confused by the blonde's actions towards Selena. Based on her attitude it seemed as if both girls had known each other and didn't get along.

Alexis rolled her eyes as the music blared in the background behind her the party in full swing. "It's nothing. Anyways, what's up with you?" she asked changing the subject not wanting to talk about Selena.

"What do you mean?" he asked oblivious playing along with her antics as he polished off his glass and snagged another one. As he started at his next one, he wondered if maybe his drinking underage was becoming a problem.

"Don't play dumb with me," she whined.

"Look if this is about Selena I was just talking to her…"

"No not that! During the performance. You sing to me like that and then ignore me all day. What was that about?"

"I-" Shane began unsure what to say his cheeks tinged pink for the billionth time that day. Was he really that obvious? Could she really see right through him? The feelings growing towards her?

He stood the chill of the October air getting to him. The weeks they had spent together hitting him the face along with today. As they had shopped, ate, explored, and had gotten his third cup of coffee he had spoken barely any words to her in fear of giving himself away. Suddenly he felt like he was drowning and needed something to hold onto. A feeling he only got when a girl he liked found out he liked her and was anxiously awaiting to hear her reply.

Moments passed before Alexis spoke up before her signature smirk came up on her lips, "Gosh for a pop star you're so stupid," she said before crashing her lips onto his.

Dropping his glass in the process as her arms snaked around him, he held onto her for dear life as she maneuvered him into his first kiss. As her tongue poked around into his mouth he no longer felt like he was drowning, but floating. Catcalls filled the air as Shane reluctantly pulled away from her slender frame to see Jason whooping and Nate next to the Latina who was frowning.

"Get a room," Nate teased causing Shane to roll his eyes in the process.

"Oh we will," Alexis smirked as she dragged Shane to a different part of the party. Finding a dark corner, Alexis pushed him into it, slammed her hips into his continuing where the left off.

Needless to say as Shane struggled to catch his breath between her intoxicating nips and brushes at his inexperienced lips. It was safe to assume that they were a couple.

At least that was what he was going to tell himself as he held onto her to keep himself from drowning again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sometimes in life your original plot changes and you come up with this as you write. Not sure how I feel about this, but I like it. Enjoy and read and review please! I miss hearing from ya'll. :)**

**Insecure- Mitchie**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Walking through the halls at school with Cody at one side, Tawni flanking the other and her cup of dark roast coffee in tow, Mitchie made her way to class. Noticing the crowd staring at her, she stared down at her outfit consisting of grays and blacks wondering if there was something wrong, but was reassured by Tawni that her clothes were fine, it was just her newfound popularity was showing.

Geez one party and everything changes she mused to herself as she took a sip savoring the bitter taste grateful it provided her relief from the weekend's events. It soothed her empty stomach and sore throat. She decided not to purge after that weekend since she didn't want to damage her throat anymore. Yet now with her stomach crying for more food, it proved to be a challenge. Taking another sip, laughing at the glossy lipstick stain it left on the cup. She quickly pointed it out to Cody who chuckled as well kissing her forehead as per usual. Life was good, life was perfect thought she headed to her first period class with her new friends hot at her heels, failing to hear the hello Sierra said as she passed by.

Lunchtime came around and Cody and Tawni decided to go off campus for lunch. Making their way to Cody's convertible (since he was 16, had recently gotten his license last week, and was the oldest of them) they drove off campus to a sandwich/coffee shop where Mitchie had gotten her coffee this morning. Nestled into Cody's side, they drove through California with the top down. Smiling she dug out her notebook as they awed at the downtown sights and sounds she wrote down a couple of lyrics that popped into her head:

"_Summer came and took me by surprise._

_The California sunshine in my eyes._

_Driving with the top down we sang along,_

_To our favorite songs._

_Nothing could go wrong_."

Within minutes Cody pulled into the sandwich shop, they got out, ordered sandwiches that were ready within seconds, and made their way out onto the patio with stringed lights hanging overhead as they sat down at a table and tucked in.

Mitchie eagerly bit into her veggie sandwich grateful she had went on something healthy and filling like Tawni had suggested. Sharing a look with the blonde they giggled as they continued to eat despite the horrible secret they now shared.

"Looks like there was a party here this weekend," Cody noted gesturing towards the leftover confetti that littered the ground.

"Really?" Mitchie asked taking a sip of her water surprised. She didn't know her favorite restaurant held parties.

"Yeah, I think I read about it one of the blogs online. It was quite the rager. Apparently Connect 3 was here with Alexis. It looks like she and Shane are dating now. There are pics of him and here making out in that corner over there." Tawni explained nodding at the far back corner.

"Really?" Mitchie asked shocked looking at the corner in a whole new light as Tawni nodded once more. No longer was it her favorite place to study, it was now home to where the leader singer made out with a rising supermodel.

"Well who would've thought our favorite place that serves moderately priced food and beverages could host an A-list event. Maybe we can crash the party," Cody teased poking Mitchie in the ribs causing her to giggle. She knew that Shane Gray lived in California, but the fact that he went to her favorite places shocked her. Maybe Sierra was onto something she thought as she polished off her sandwich. Maybe they could meet one day. Frowning at the thought of Sierra she realized she hadn't seen or heard of her all day. Taking out her phone she checked for messages only to find some from other pops. Tawni spoke up once more as Cody stole her complimentary pickle off her plate which she quickly scolded him for.

"Doubtful. Security is pretty tight. Even if we wanted to we wouldn't have a chance."

They sighed as they continued to eat. Of course she should've known meeting celebrities could only happen once in a lifetime not for small time people like them. Even if they lived in California and were pops. Getting up they made their way out into the patio and back into the shop. The smell of coffee hit her nose and Mitchie instantly found herself craving another cup, despite it being midday. Cody sensing this laughed lightly dug a couple of ones out of her pocket and handed them to her.

"Here on me. It's the least I could do since I stole your pickle."

Smiling she kissed him on the cheek as Tawni dragged him off the car. "We'll be waiting. Hurry up so you can get back to being lovebirds." Laughing she made her in line closing her eyes she concentrated on the lyrics to the song playing in the background. Coldplay is it? She thought relaxing at the calm melody. Breathing she focused on the lyrics before it cut off to the instrumental break. Ah, Fix You she nodded as she heard the familiar soothing melody to the song as she ordered a dark roast with 2 pumps of hazelnut. Bobbing her head to the beat unware of her surroundings as her coffee was being made, she gasped as someone collided with her coffee spilling all over her as the instrumental guitar riff played to "Fix You" started playing.

Great just great she thought as the scalding liquid burned her skin. And at the instrumental hit too she thought as the stranger grabbed napkins from the dispenser to help clean the mess off of her.

"I am so sorry," the guy exclaimed apologetically as he cleaned up the mess around her.

Dabbing napkins at her ruined black v neck shirt she studied the stranger dressed in jeans, beat up converse, and a flannel. White Ray bans shaded his eyes despite the dim lighting. "I really am sorry," he said once more throwing napkins away. "My plans for yesterday kinda got canceled and so now we're rushing to get everything done. We're kinda on a tight schedule."

Hearing the sincerity in his voice she laughed. He was literally just like her, overly apologetic. Smiling at the stranger's apology she waved him off clearly not bothered by what had just happened at all. "It's fine really. I'm just glad I smell like dark roast coffee now, my favorite. Thank you." She laughed awkwardly trying to lighten the mood.

Luckily it worked for the guy smiled and ran a hand through his wavy hair relieved. "Well that's a relief and I'm glad then I made you smell like dark roast which is also my favorite. Usually where I come from people get mad when that happens so it's nice to run into someone who won't chew me out."

Studying him, she sensed there was something more to his words. Something she could easily relate to herself since many people at the party she went to glared at each other after spilling beer on them. "Sounds like the people who you run into don't seem nice," she noted as the stranger ordered another cup of dark roast and mentally kicked herself for stating her opinion to a stranger.

"Maybe," he agreed sitting down on the stool studying her behind his glasses. "But it's kinda hard to tell you know? To decide who's bad and who's good."

"Yeah," Mitchie nodded in agreement feeling uncomfortable under his gaze. I wonder what's taking so long, she thought before voicing her own thoughts to Shane's question. "But sometimes people can surprise you and with that you kinda of just have to take a chance to decide who is bad or who is good even if it means getting hurt in the process. Either way you learned a lesson or gain a new friend."

Smiling the guy looked around the empty room before nodding settling on her once more, "Thanks you really know how to make a guy feel better."

"No problem," Mitchie said surprised that her advice had worked. Feeling herself grow warm she also added, "I'm just surprised my advice worked."

"Well it does. Sometimes you just got to put yourself out there even if there are risks."

Staring at the guy she was surprised at his advice as well. Hearing the bell ding she went to the counter to find their orders ready. Digging money out of her pocket she found the guy had waved her hand away and had paid for her instead. "No allow me. It's the least I can do since I did spill coffee all over you."

"But you did give me advice," Mitchie countered following the guy to the door. "Aren't I supposed to pay you back now?"

Musing the guy took a sip before looking at her a devious grin on his face. "Well maybe if we have this encounter again you can pay next time."

"Oh really? What makes you think we'll have this encounter again?" she teased instantly regretting her words. Was she flirting with this guy and if so did she like it?

"Well judging from your backpack I'm guessing you go to school around here and are on your lunch break. This also happens to be my favorite coffee place so it's bound to happen again…eventually." He replied smiling before she could even process her fear on flirting with a stranger.

"How do I know if you're just some stranger?"

"That's for you to decide. But if it helps, I don't lie." He said as he yawned as she rubbed his glasses under his eyes only to knock them off in the process.

Cursing he reached to pick them up and struggled to put them back on. Catching a glimpse of his face, which seemed familiar she heard Cody's car horn go off outside and sighed, it was time to get back to life.

"Well I better get going." She sighed as she took a sip of coffee and headed to the door.

"Back to school?" the guy asked his face in full view. Staring at him more clearly she noticed the bags under his beautiful eyes. Ducking she tried not to stare at his face reminding herself that she did have a boyfriend. However she had to admit whatever he was dealing with, was really wearing him out.

"Yeah," she agreed about to head open the door once more before he stopped her. "Wait!"

"Yeah?" she asked staring into his amber eyes. She stared at them longer swearing she had seen them before, but honestly she had no clue where.

"Do…do I look familiar?" he asked worry ceasing his face.

Studying him once more trying not to check him out, Mitchie answered honestly, "Yeah you do, but honestly I just don't know right now. But knowing me, it'll hit me like a ton of bricks later or not."

Seeing his reaction a small smile spread across his face puzzling her even more. Even though she knew she would probably be late she found herself asking, "Why are you looking at me like that?" Feeling uncomfortable under his gaze. A feeling she usually felt around Cody.

"I don't know. You just seem different."

She felt herself pale before he added reassuringly, "A good different."

"Yeah, definitely different." She agreed feeling a huge smile spread to her face as one spread across his. Studying his face once more, she felt as if the answer was obvious to how she knew him. Hearing the honking once again, ruining the moment they shared she nodded towards the door once more.

"Right you have school," he replied saddened by the realization. "See you…"

"Mitchie," she answered automatically feeling her heart race as she headed out the door. Call her crazy but she wanted to hear him say her name. "And see you…"

"Shane," he answered smiling. Shane Mitchie thought pleased by the name. "Bye Shane," she waved as she went into Cody's car.

"Bye Mitchie," he said back as he put on his glasses and headed out the door moments later.

Letting out a shaky breath she calmed the racing to her heart, as Cody drove off he turned to her asking, "What took so long?"

"Someone spilled coffee on me and I had to clean myself up. Surprisingly I ended up giving that person advice as well." Mitchie replied as leaving out the moment she shared with the stranger.

"Really a stranger?" Tawni mused. "What was his name?"

"Shane." Mitchie replied as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Shane Gray?!" Tawni exclaimed.

"No, no, no just Shane. There was no way it could be Shane Gray," Mitchie reassured Tawni thinking back to Shane's face. Now that she mentioned it they did share similarities in appearance, but there was still no way. Besides she thought pushing her side bangs to the side, the real Shane Gray wouldn't have shared a moment with her like that back in the café.

"Well whatever Shane it is, he better not be trying to steal m'lady," Cody said wrapping an arm around her instantly making herself feel better.

With Tawni "Awwwwing" in the background, Mitchie snuggled up to her boyfriend as they made their way back to school. Luckily they managed to get back to school before the tardy bell and the rest of the day dragged on in a blur. Mitchie couldn't have been more relieved when the school bell rang signaling the end of the day. Making her way to the school parking lot where Cody would give her a ride she heard someone calling her name. Turning to the source she found Sierra there frantically waving. Walking over to her lanky friend wanting to know why she hadn't seen her all day she decided to strike up a conversation with her. "Hey Sierra."

"Mitchie hi didn't you hear me call your name this morning?"

"You did?" Mitchie asked puzzled. She did not remember seeing her curly headed friend at all this morning.

Just as Sierra was about to speak Tawni raced over to her and grabbed her arm. "Mitchie come on, Cody is waiting! We don't want to make him wait again do we?"

Sending an apologetic look to Sierra, she let Tawni pull her off in the direction of the parking lot trying to keep her balance in her black ankle boots. Once outside, Tawni slowed her pace in the direction of Cody's car. Frowning she noticed that Cody wasn't in a hurry to take her home in fact. He was talking to others with any means of rushing. Shooting a confused look to Tawni she sighed before answering. "Come on, Mitchie don't tell me you don't know."

"Know what?" she asked confused. She really didn't know what Tawni was getting at.

"The rules to popularity." Tawni explained as if it was obvious.

"I do know," Mitchie replied still not understanding the problem. Tawni had told her all about them at the party and as far as she knew, she wasn't breaking any.

"Well you obviously don't. Mitchie, to be popular you have to know popular people, which you do, but you can't hang with non populars. I hate to break it to you, but Sierra isn't popular."

"But you know Sierra and I know her-" Mitchie began only to be silenced by Tawni.

"Yes we do, but she doesn't meet the other criteria. I'm sorry Mitchie, but like I said you have to make sacrifices to be popular. You have to decide who you want to hang with." Tawni said sympathetically.

Letting this new information sink in, she made her way to Cody's car thoughts racing throughout her head. Looks like she had to use Shane's advice after all. It was up to her to decide whether to leave her old friend or new one's behind. Walking up to Cody who turned his attention away from her, he drew her into a warm hug instantly making all her troubles go away.

Sighing she relaxed into him feeling comfort in his touch. At least one thing was going right today. "You okay?" Cody asked pushing a lock of hair of behind her ear as Mitchie bit her lip debating whether or not to tell him the truth. Studying the concern in his eyes she smiled feeling the butterflies in her stomach erupt. Whatever had happened in the café with the stranger must have been a fluke because she couldn't deny the feelings she felt now with him.

"I'm fine," she replied.

"You sure?" he asked the concern still present in his eyes. She stared into her eyes wanting to tell the truth but didn't want to hear the same answer from Cody. Since he did talk to Tawni just as much her, she expected to hear the same words come from his mouth, only not as harsh.

"I'm sure," she said and added before Cody could ask anymore questions, "It's just school is stressful. Lot's of school work. I just want a distraction."

"A distraction, eh? Maybe I could help?" Cody said pulling her closer to him leaning in. Mitchie held her breathe unsure what to do or say paralyzed by his words. Even though they haven't really discussed it in the month they've been dating, she knew that it was bound to happen. Their first kiss as a couple and her first kiss as well. Without a word she found herself leaning in against his lean build, her eyes closing in the process. Their lips met moments later and she found herself being pushed back, sitting on the hood of his car as he deepened their kiss.

Well he is right about one thing, this is an distraction she thought as she felt his lips brush against her gently, as if he knew this was her first time doing this. Even though she didn't have the answers to everything, she knew she wanted to be with Cody. Moments later they pulled apart and she found herself smiling unsure what to say as she rested her head against his shoulder, blushing from their previous actions. She just hoped that whatever decision she made, he would stand by her like he was doing now.


	8. Chapter 8

**It's been far too long. I literally have everything saved, I just need to edit and post. If anyone reads this, please review. Anyways onto the story.**

Lost-Shane

* * *

"I have to admit that looks pretty sick," Nate said looking at the footage of their recent music video for their single "S.O.S".

"Nate using sick? Wow then this must be a big deal." Shane mused sitting down next to him watching himself singing on screen wearing a gray tuxedo that he was in hours ago for 2 day of their music video. It was still pretty surreal.

"I know! My favorite part is when the girl leaves Shane for the little kid," Jason said giggling in amusement.

Nate and Shane exchanged looks not sure if their fellow bandmate understood whether the situation in the video was fake or not.

"Ugh, Jase. You do know that it was just pretend right?" Nate said to him as if he was a special kid.

"I know Nate," Jason said as if it was obvious. "It just makes me laugh."

Shane chuckled in relief as did Nate. "Yeah me too." Shane agreed grateful that Jason's feelings weren't hurt. Leaning back in his seat he sighed grateful the video was done and was scheduled to be released tonight along with their album tomorrow night. Reaching for his coffee cup that help his dark roast from his favorite coffee shop, he took a long sip grateful to have some time off. Tasting the bitterness he thought of the girl who he had meet days ago there, Mitchie, the girl with waist long hair dressed in grays and blacks who he had spilled coffee all since he was in a hurry to get back to the shoot. Thinking of her, he wondered why she hadn't recognized him and how she was doing. If she had followed his and her own advice and if he would ever meet her again. But more importantly: why he couldn't get that look they shared before she left. Was it just a coincidence or something more? These thoughts plagued his mind until Nate spoke up. "So I'm guessing you and Alexis are together."

Shane nodded not bothering to deny it. After that night the following morning when he saw her at the shoot they defined the relationship: they were together. It was exciting and new for Shane: she was his first girlfriend, a celebrity and their manager's daughter at that. There was a lot at stake if he messed up and he was determined not to let that happen.

"Well that's good. She's not too bad I suppose. Just be sure to make sure if doesn't end badly cause you know," Nate gestured with his own coffee cup to the studio they were currently sitting at.

"Yeah I know," Shane said well knowingly as he took a sip. He already received the same lecture from his parents who seemed against him dating her (his brother supported him completely), he didn't need the same one from his bandmate, even if it was his friend. "Wait what do you mean she isn't too bad? Have you been talking to Selena Gomez?"

Shifting uncomfortably in his seat Nate thought long and hard before answering as he and Jason anticipated his answer. "Yes. Apparently she and Alexis had meet when they were younger back when Selena modeled. There was some bad blood between them. She says to be careful Shane, she will do anything to get to fame."

Scoffing Shane rolled his eyes not wanting to hear his band mate out. Was he really going to trust a celebrity he had known for a few days instead of their manager's daughter who they had known for a month? Shaking his head in disbelief and feeling anger rise he spat out, "Right trust the celebrity you only known for just a day that you probably have a crush on instead of the manager's daughter you have known for a month. Real smart Nate."

Watching Nate's demeanor change from warm to cool, Nate narrowed his eyes before replying, "I was just stating what I heard Shane. I'm just looking out for you. But fine if anything does happen, don't say I didn't warn you." With that, Nate rose from his seat leaving Jason and Shane to themselves.

"Ooooooo he has no chill," Jason stated as Shane spoke up. "Yeah he doesn't." as he crossed his arms in disbelief. It seemed like none of his friends were supporting his newfound relationship status.

* * *

The next day Shane found himself walking with Frankie to his favorite coffee shop for dinner and some quality "brother bonding time" as his mother put it. Connect 3's music video made it's debut last night and it was already dubbed a "hit" by any music charts. This of course led to more interviews before their album was to be released tonight. Luckily, right now he had free time and he vowed he would use it before buying his cd. Making their way inside the quiet and peaceful restaurant, he ordered them sandwich meals and waited for their order to come out so they could be outside.

"I can't believe my big brother is a rock star," Frankie exclaimed sipping from his drink as Shane chuckled adjusting his ray bans. He really did need to think of a better disguise or he was going to get discovered.

"Better believe it Frankster. But yeah it really is a dream come true and keep it down Frankie. We don't want to get found out remember?"

"Right," Frankie agreed. "We're incognito, like undercover spies." He added whispering for effect. Chuckling he ruffled his younger brother's hair as he heard the ding signaling that their meal was done. Grabbing their orders and paying, he led them outside to a table under the lights where they soon tucked in. After a few bites he turned to his younger brother deciding to break the ice.

"So Frankie how's life?"

"Pretty good and boring compared to yours. But tell me about yours that's what I want to talk about."

"Well," Shane began lost for words unsure what to say. "Our album releases tonight so people will get to listen to it, I'm dating Alexis now, and next week I'll go on tour…"

"And leave me." Frankie cut in pouting as he played with the pickle on his plate. Shane sighed upset by this news as well. He wished he could his little brother along for the ride but like his parents forbid it saying they wanted him to go to school like a normal kid and stay normal as long as he could.

"You know I wish I could bring you along but you know mom and dad-"

"Yeah I know," Frankie finished sadly.

"If it makes you feel better at least you'll have mom and dad there with you," Shane said trying to cheer him up. He recently learned that his parents wouldn't be there to support him like his other bandmates parents would. Instead they opted to stay behind and manage his career and watch over Frankie.

"Yeah. But it's not the same. I want to be with you not them. I swear I never get to see you anymore. You're always being a rock star or with Alexis. It's not fair," Frankie whined.

Shane sighed clenching his fists trying not to lose his temper like he did with Nate. This was his little brother, he had to set an example and maintain all the friendships he could with the people he trusted.

"Hey, Frankie," he whispered lowering his face to meet his trying to get his point across. "No one ever said being a rock star would be easy, it's actually hard managing time and my social life. However one thing that will never change is that I will always be your big brother. No amount of fame in the world can change that. With that being said I promise to talk to you when I can on tour and will bring you a lot of souvenirs when I come back, deal?"

Judging from his talk Frankie was pleased with his conversation however he pondered for it before making a decision. "Okay deal," he agreed before adding, "And thanks Shane that really made me feel better. Do you pinky swear to keep your promise?"

"Yes I pinky swear to keep your promise," he agreed locking pinkies with his younger brother's as the timer went off on his phone.

"Mom and Dad are here." Frankie mumbled as Shane sighed in annoyance. His parents were going to pick up Frankie before Shane would go to the store and pick up a copy of their album along with Nate, Jason, and Alexis.

"Yeah, but remember what I said?" Shane asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah I do," Frankie said brightening up. Grabbing their trash, they threw it away before going outside and saying their goodbyes before his little brother got in their parents car.

Watching the car drive away he felt his heart ache and went back inside the restaurant and sat back at the bar on the stool. Trying to ignore the emptiness he felt at his younger brother's absence, he got out his phone and checked his messages relieved to find that Alexis and his bandmates would be there soon so they could to a store to buy their album, and go to an after party. Satisfied that Nate in particular would accompany them, despite his attitude towards the younger member earlier, Shane found himself ordering a dark roast coffee to pass the time. Glancing up at the tv mounted on the wall he smiled at the reported from Hot Tunes tv done of him Alexis as the new "It Couple." Listening to the report he ducked lowered his head hearing 2 voices behind ordering drinks as well.

"Why am I not surprised," the blonde male began gesturing at the tv. "Typical. The new pop star with his super model girlfriend."

"Don't you mean wannabe model," the blonde girl shot back laughing. "She's a wannabe because her daddy, the record label owner, has connections and can get her anything she wants. Bet you Alexis is just using Shane to get her own ride to fame."

"Wouldn't be surprised. After all he just sings all that cookie cutter pop star stuff. It's only a matter of time before he dies down and throws a tantrum," the male said back.

From the corner of his eye he watched as they kissed briefly before picking up their order and leaving. Hearing the bell ring for his own order along with his phone vibrate, he picked up his coffee and left adjusting his sun glasses. Just like Nate, he'd show those teenagers that Alexis wasn't using him and that he was more than just a cookie cutter pop star. Wincing at the burn the coffee gave him as he entered the car his bandmates were in, he sucked in his breathe glad that it distracted him from the rejection of non fans.

Hours later, they found themselves walking into the nearest Target ready to pick up their album. Seeing the huge line outside Shane gapped surprised at how popular they were. At least some people think were talented Shane thought smugly as he peered down at Alexis through his hipster glasses. Dressed up as usual in a mini skirt, matching shirt, blazer, and heels despite the October chill, a small smile made it's way on her face.

"Why are you smiling?" he found himself asking his girlfriend surprised at this. It was an action she rarely did since she tended to smirk if anything else.

"Don't I always smile?" she asked pouting as she reached up and took off his glasses. "And lose the glasses. We're not incognito, Nate and Jason are not trying to hide."

"That because it's our first album release," Nate cut in. "And we already informed to store that we were coming."

"And because Nate didn't approve of my idea as us dressing as each other," Jason also added causing Shane to hold back a snicker as he thought of Jason's proposal for him to dress as Nate, Nate to dress like Jason, and for Jason to dress like him. Even though he meant well, it wasn't the best disguise if they wanted to be on the down low.

"Wow Nate I'm surprised, you actually wanting the paparazzi to know Connect 3 is out and about very unlike you," Alexis added. Forgetting his reply back he watched the encounter as Nate turned his head from walking and slightly narrowed his eyes at Alexis before replying, "That's because it wasn't it was your Dad's." before facing forward once again and catching up to Jason and the security guard. Watching the smile grow on Alexis's face he had feeling why she was smiling and made a mental note to keep her and Nate from talking to rest of the night to prevent further conflict.

Walking past through the automatic doors, the line screamed chanting their names reaching out for hands. Stopping, Shane waved despite Alexis's tugs and found himself reaching out for one of the hands giving it a squeeze in return. Feeling warmth, a feeling he only felt when with Alexis he let go confused, trying to not to make eye contact with the fan who was being crowded by others and moved on quickly inside.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Alexis snapped once inside the empty store. "You could've gotten killed. You saw what happened to that girl once you touched her hand, they swarmed her. Heck why did you even touch her hand?"

Not noticing the jealously in her voice, he tried to shake the tingle he felt in his hand and found himself dazed at the fan's appearance: a red skirt, ankle heeled boots and brown eyes. It was all he could make out before the blob that quickly consumed her once Shane touched her hand. Turning back to Alexis he shrugged, hoping she couldn't see how confused he was by his action as well, "I don't know."

She was about to open her mouth once more before Nate interrupted, "It's called giving thanks to your fans. They're the ones who brought us here anyways. Then again you wouldn't know, you don't have any."

Sensing that the model was about to explode, he quickly placed a quick kiss on her lips to calm her down. Luckily it worked as she began to mutter incoherent words, as they made their way into the cd aisle. Picking up their cd, Shane stared in awe at the three of them dressed in formal wear staring straight ahead, solemn expressions on their faces. It was a formal, mature look for them, but he had to admit it did capture how serious they were about what they were doing as the label wanted. Making their way to the registers, they paid for their cd's the cashier obviously star stuck the whole time. They made their way outside once more only this time stopping to wave to the fans. Scanning the crowd, Alexis in hand, he found the girl in the red skirt in the middle of the chaos, unscathed. Relieved that she was okay as he started to walk past with his bandmates her eyes landed on his despite the others screaming for attention and her stared back realizing he had seen them before. Watching as she moved her hair out of her face, an attractive blonde male poked her waist noticing how sad she was despite the smile she gave him. Shaking his head, Shane quickened his pace with Alexis and his bandmates before the brunette girl made him even more confused.

The following days went by in a blur as they consisted of them listening to the album on the car ride home, interviews about the album, parties with Alexis, and finally getting on the bus to go on the tour.

Pulling himself away from his parents who told him to be careful he turned to the tour bus ready to go on until he heard a "WAIT!"

Turning around his heart lurched at the sight of his younger brother racing to give him one last hug goodbye. Trying to hold back the tears that were forming he caught him in a bear hug, swallowing the lump that formed in his throat. Never did he imagine that while living the dream he would have to leave his brother behind and that if he did, he wouldn't be so torn up about it. Glancing up his parents, he gave them a plea, begging him to let Frankie come for him to be on the road with them.

However they remained emotionless, shaking their heads and turning back to their cellphones. Never had he seen them so cruel, not understanding. Turning back to Frankie now in tears, he cleared himself trying to be strong, trying to keep himself together for his sake. "I'll see at Thanksgiving okay?"

"Okay," Frankie whimpered before adding, "Don't forget the promise you made, okay?"

"I could never forget," he found himself choking before ruffling his younger brother's hair once more. Picking up his suitcase and duffle he got onto the bus willing himself not to look back. Once inside, he dropped off his stuff at his designated bunk and was greeted by his bandmates and their chaperone, Nate's mom, for the first leg of the tour. After hearing the bus engine roar he made the mistake of looking out the window as the bus took off only to see his parents hold his little brother back, trying not to chase after him.

Unaware of Nate watching him concerned he jumped feeling his hand on his shoulder asking if he was okay. Swallowing, trying to contain himself, he heard laughter coming from Jason and Nate's mom instantly feeling jealously sparking inside him.

"I'm fine," he snapped at Nate not even bothering to apologize. Swallowing the tears that threatened to fall, he grabbed his guitar and sat at the couch instantly beginning to play while counting the hours until Alexis would arrive and when they would get to perform. Even though he was surrounded by friends, he hated to admit it but he felt lonely and not sure if he would get through the tour without missing his brother too much.

Head bowed so no one could see the storm ragging inside, he thought of the eyes he had seen at Target, the same eyes that matched the ones of the girl of the coffee shop. Even though there were hundreds surrounding her he could only make out hers because of the pain they held despite the smile she wore. Feeling a melody coming to him, he quickly grabbed the spiral kept in his case and scribbled the beginning notes and sang the lyrics that went with it before playing it:

"_I walked across a crowded street._

_A sea of eyes, they cut through me._

_And I saw you in the middle._

_Your upset face, you wear it well._

_You camouflage the way you feel._."

"Already working on songs for the next album?" Jason asked startling him as he sat down backwards on the chair facing Shane. Unsure how to act, Shane covered up his sadness. "No I'm working on a song for the deluxe edition for this album."

Laughing, the older band mate nodded in approval before growing serious. "Always the hopeful one Shane, but listen Nate sent me over here to talk to you. You snapped at him."

Trying to refrain himself for rolling his eyes, Shane sucked in his breath willing himself to sound as calm as possible, "I'm fine Jase really."

"You sure. I know it must be hard to not have any relatives on tour I mean my parents aren't coming…"

"I'm fine," Shane snapped once more. Seeing the hurtful expression, he lowered his voice willing himself to see more calm. "I'm fine honestly Jason. It's just the nerves and excitement about the first tour getting to me."

"You sure? Are you okay?"

Shane nodded feeling the guilt rise in his throat.

Sighing in defeat. "Fine, I tried. Guess I have to tell Nate that he was wrong." With that he got up shooting him one last glance before walking away.

Once out of sight Shane found himself mumbling another lyric to the verse he was writing

"_When everything's the matter_."

Staring out the window, he leaned his head against the glass in defeat. For a new found rock star who was living the dream, why did he feel so depressed and lonely?


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the delay, enjoy!**

Ch. 9

Insecure- Mitchie

* * *

Ignoring someone turned out to be harder than Mitchie thought. Especially when that person was her best friend

Wrapping her cardigan around herself ignoring the slight chill in the air, she made her way up the steps wincing from the pain in her legs. Yesterday she had went with Cody and Tawni to get the Connect 3 album at Target. Dressed for success in a red skirt and black blouse she felt pretty cute. Unfortunately she did not anticipate being trampled by fellow fans once Shane Gray had grabbed her hand, by pure chance. Grateful for the leggings she wore to cover the bruises and her body in general, she slunk to the tree in the courtyard and plugged in her headphones listening to Connect 3's new album. Pulling out her notebook she listened to the lyrics of "That's Just the Way We Roll."

Listening to the lyrics of how they had felt so sure of who they were, she found herself realizing how unsure of who she was herself. How even though she was starting to open up with her new friends, she was still unsure about who she was. That she could decide who she wanted to be and who she could hang out with. Feeling inspired, she found herself scribbling lyrics to a song that she had started earlier last month.

"_Whoa_ _ohhh._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah._

_How to choose who to be._

_Well let's see._

_There's so many choices now._

_Play guitar, be a movie star._

_In my head a voice says:_

_Why not try everything?_

_Why stop reach for any dream?_

_I can rock._

_Cause it's my life and now's the time_…."

Glancing at the page at the lyrics she had written thus far she felt satisfied. That she had completed verse 1 to the would be song. All she needed now was a second verse and a bridge and it would be complete. Flipping through her journal tempted to start a new song she looked up only to see a mass of curly frizzy hair and glasses coming towards her. Sierra.

Swallowing her nervousness she put on her best face, grateful that Cody was off campus for lunch and Tawni taking care of cheer prep. It would give her time to decide if she really could go through the decision she had made: to cut her best friend out of her life.

"Hey."

"Hey," Sierra greeted back settling unto the grass besides her. "I haven't seen you in forever even though I did say hi to you in the hallway a few days ago. Did you lose weight?"

"Really you said hi to me?" Mitchie asked ignoring Sierra's comment about her weight loss. If anything she had felt like she had stayed the same size. She hadn't purged since that weekend at the party in fear of damanging her throat. But since she felt heavier these days, she was wondering if she should.

"Yeah," Sierra said as she studied her intently and Mitchie's half eaten California rolls. It was like she could she right through her. Feeling self conscious she grabbed a roll and stuffed it into her mouth, not wanting to raise suspicion as Sierra continued on. "You were with Cody and Tawni the other day. Guess you didn't notice. You're always with them in fact."

Swallowing what felt like a ton of bricks, Mitchie struggled to find the words to say. She didn't want to be rude, but she didn't want to lie either. She decided to reach middle ground instead. "I've just been busy, that's all."

Sierra nodded as if accepting it before continuing. "Yeah. Busy enough to lose weight and buy the Connect 3 album with Tawni and Cody even though you promised we would go together. Yeah real busy." Struggling to find the words to say she watched Sierra get up and start to walk away before adding, "By the way you're not fooling me Mitchie." Sighing it seemed as if Sierra had already made the decision for her.

Gathering her things, she made her way back into the building tossing out the remainder of her lunch no longer hungry. Then again it seemed like these days she never was.

Making her way through the halls she smiled scurrying through the halls trying to look for Cody. Long hair flying she rounded a corner and paused seeing his familiar blonde head of hair bent towards Tawni's talking in hushed whispers and giggles. Frowning at the scene she wondered if she should be worried. She doubted that anything would happen since Tawni was her friend and Cody her boyfriend. Especially since she and Cody shared their first as a couple days ago. They wouldn't conspire against her. Trusting her instincts she moved forward and tapped Cody on the shoulder.

Turning away from Tawni, she smiled in relief as Cody greeted her with a quick kiss to her lips and Tawni acknowledged her presence as well. It turned out she had nothing to worry about after all.

* * *

Rain pouring down hours later, Mitchie leaned against the passenger window as her Mom droned on and on about work. Pulling her hood up to her cardigan she slumped in her seat eager to sleep but her mom had other plans. "So how's Sierra?"

Holding back a sigh, she put on a brave face and mustered up the best answer that was true and not raise any questions. "She's good. We've just been super busy that's all."

"That's good," her mom said pleased by her answer. "I hope you guys have time to see each other. Maybe you and your new friends can hang out together."

"Maybe," Mitchie replied trailing off. If only it were that simple.

"Yeah. But in the meantime let's spend some quality time together. I hardly get to see you anymore sweetie."

Mitchie nodded weakly in agreement grateful the subject was off Sierra, but sadden by her answer. Her mom was right, even though she saw her every day, she felt she didn't spend enough time with her mother anymore.

Watching the scenery roll by as they drove downtown. Smiling she took in the scenery as they passed her favorite coffee shop. Her mom who must have seen her wandering eyes lingering on the place chuckled before saying, "we'll stop there on our way back from running some errands. I swear you take after your father, always drinking coffee."

Mitchie smirked. "So coffee is life. When inspiration strikes I just have to it." And it was true. Lately coffee had been her inspiration for songs.

"Another thing you got from your father's side, your singing. You definitely didn't get it from me." To prove her point her Mom began to sing along to one of the songs on the radio causing Mitchie to groan.

"Please stop."

"What? I warned you."

Rolling her eyes in amusement they pulled up to a clothing store nearby. Meeting her mother's eyes she watched as her mother mumbled in defense, "You can never have too many clothes," as they headed inside. Instantly spotting the juniors section, Mitchie scampered over instantly picking up a burgundy baby doll dress and holding it up to herself in the full length mirror. Mitchie smiled instantly sucking in her stomach to make herself thinner, a habit that Tawni had quickly introduced to her.

"Don't you have a dance coming up?"

"Yeah," Mitchie answered dreamily thinking of the dance that she and Cody would be going to later that week that she almost forgot about. She shivered at the thought of her and Cody on the dance floor. It would be their first actual date.

"And you're going to go with a guy? The one you can't stop daydreaming about and dressing cute for?" Connie Torres asked as Mitchie bite her lip glancing down at her oversized shirt, black leggings, hooded cardigan, and ankle boots. She was dressing cute? If anything she was dressing to hide her body.

"Yeah," she admitted before opening up a bit more. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to tell you much about him, but his name is Cody. We've kinda been together for a while now. I would've told you sooner but-"

Her mom held up her hand silencing her. "Say no more. You're new to dating so it's understandable. Just as long as your father and I get to meet this boy."

"Done," Mitchie replied relieved that her mom was mad. Glancing at her reflection once more with her mother in the mirror she spoke once more. "I suppose these errands were dress shopping then."

"Maybe, I am aware of the events the go on at your school Mitchelle and besides you can never have too many clothes." Rolling her eyes in amusement, she picked up the dress along with a few more items from the clothes rack before heading into the dressing room.

* * *

Hours later she found herself setting at the bar to her favorite coffee shop with a blueberry scone and a large hazelnut macchiato with an extra shot of espresso with her while her mom went to do some quick last minute grocery shopping. Dress shopping had been success with her mom. Not only did she find a perfect dress to wear to the dance, but her mom also spoiled her with a skirt, blouse, 2 more dresses, and a pair of brown fringed boots that she was currently wearing. Staring down at her feet she gazed at the beaded tassels hanging from the sides memorized by them. It felt as if they were made for her. That unlike the other clothes she bought where she felt insecure due to her body, the boots she felt confident in. Like the coffee shop, it was exactly where she was supposed to be now.

"Exactly where I'm supposed to be now," Mitchie mumbled lost in thought as she turned to another blank page and scribbled the lyric down. Sighing she flipped through more pages with lyrics to potential songs. Even though her creative juices were flowing she couldn't complete a song to save her life. Tapping her pencil against the page she nibbled on her blueberry scone lost in thought before hearing "I like your boots."

Startled she turned around to see a little boy with a mass a wavy brown hair staring at her. Smiling she collected her thoughts, "Thanks I just got them. I like your shirt. I used to watch Courage the Cowardly dog when I was your age."

Grinning the little boy hopped up on the stool next to her glancing at her song book. "What are you doing?"

"Writing songs," Mitchie admitted wondering where the little boy's parents were. Didn't they care where he was? "Where are your parents?"

"They're outside talking to my brother on the phone. He writes songs just like you. He's in a band with his best friends. Are you in one?"

"No I'm not, I just write songs and sing in choir."

"But if you write songs why don't you perform them?" the little boy asked curious. Mitchie stared into the depths of his brown eyes before sighing.

"Because I have stage fright and am not that good." She admitted in defeat. She couldn't believe she was confiding all this to a little boy she didn't know.

"Well you never know if you don't try, at least that's what my brother says. He used to think that too, but now he and his band are starting to get big. They're away right now actually. I miss him."

Mitchie stared at him saddened by his expression. Glancing at the guitar in the corner where there were instruments open to anyone in the café she had an idea. Hoping down from her seat she walked over to it and grabbed the guitar before walking over to the little boy and his now confused expression.

"Tell you what. How about I sing you a song? Would that make you feel better? In fact you can tell me how bad I am."

The little boy nodded and spoke once more before she began to strum, "Do you any of connect 3's songs? They're my favorite band at the moment."

"Yeah I know some and they're my favorite too," Mitchie replied as she readjusted her position on the strings messing with the chords before strumming on the guitar settling on a melody. Feeling herself get the melody she smiled nervously at the little boy before singing:

"_We don't have time left to regret (hold on)._

_It will take more than common sense (hold on)._

_So stop you're wondering and take a stand (hold on)._

_There's more than life to just live (hold on)._

'_Cause an empty room can be so loud with so many tears to drown them out_

_So hold on (hold on)._

_Hold on (hold on)._

_One single smile a helping hand (hold on)._

_It's not that hard to be a friend (hold on)._

_So don't give up stand till the end (hold on)._

_Cause there's more to life than just to live (hold on)._

'_Cause an empty room can be so loud with so many tears to drown them out_

_So hold on (hold on)._

_Hold on. (hold on)._

_Hold on._

_When you love someone and they break your heart,_

_Don't give up on love have faith restart._

_So hold on (hold on)._

_Hold on (hold on)._

_When it falls apart and you're feeling lost._

_When all hope is gone,_

_Don't forget to hold on._

_Hold on._

_cause an empty room can seem so loud with so many tears to drown them out_

_So hold on (hold on)._

_Hold on. (hold on)._

_When you love someone and they break your heart,_

_Don't give up on love have faith restart._

_So hold on (hold on)._

_Hold on (hold on)._

'_cause an empty room can seem so loud with so many tears to drown them out_

_So hold on (hold on)._

_Hold on (hold on)._

_When you love someone and they break your heart,_

_Don't give up on love have faith restart._

_So hold on (hold on)._

_Hold on (hold on)."_

She sang the last note and trailed off noticing the little boy's pleased expression and jumped when she heard clapping. Glancing around it appeared she had gathered the attention of a small crowd and the owner of the shop as well.

Shooting her a smug look the boy remarked, "I think you're selling yourself a bit short. You're not bad you're pretty good. And thanks for the song by the way." Smiling the little boy hopped off the stool, as his phone beeped and walked outside.

"Uh, thanks," she stammered out as she watched him go to what she presumed to be where his parents were waiting for him. Wow a compliment from someone other than my family and friends what luck! She thought as she put the guitar up before sipping her coffee in amazement. Yet there was something about him that seemed familiar even though she had never seen him before. Almost as if his attitude matched the guy she met at the coffee shop earlier this week.

"I didn't know you good sing," the owner of the shop said interrupting her thoughts causing her to jump. Managing to regain her composure she nodded gathering her things even though her mom wouldn't be here for another 5 minutes. Even though most of the strangers she meet were nice she wanted some time to herself.

"Yeah I do, but mainly to myself. I have stage fright." She replied nodding towards the door indicating that she had to go.

The owner nodded in understanding. "That's a shame. We're always looking for live entertainment and you would make a great act. Just know if you get over it, you're welcomed to perform here."

"Wow. Tttthanks," she stammered in disbelief. Now 2 people thought she was talented. Talk about a real confidence booster.

The owner said a quick "Anytime" before heading back to his customers. Relived that the attention was off her, Mitchie headed out of the shop with her coffee in hand deciding to wait for her mom there and collect her thoughts.

Once outside, she breathed out hardly believing her luck. Maybe it's a sign Mitchie thought glancing around the street in search of her mom. To stop purging so my voice can be strong and I can sing more songs. She closed her eyes and envisioned herself singing at her favorite coffee shop getting over her stage fright. If she did this then she could follow her dream. Smiling her grinned until she caught herself in the reflection in a shop window. Frowning she lowered her head and dug her nails into her wrist feeling ashamed. How could she live the dream if she wasn't comfortable in her body?

Lost in her own little world and unaware of how deep her nails dug into wrist, she looked up once more and smiled seeing her mom had finally arrived. Relaxing her nails, she let go of her wrist and walked towards the car rolling her sleeve down. Entering the car she said a quick "hello" to her mom and listened to her talk about what she got at the grocery store. Zoning out, she looking down at her nails the once clenched her wrist noticing they were slightly red. Swallowing her rolled her other sleeve up hiding them from her mom in case she asked. Focusing her attention on her mom, she listened in once again hoping she wouldn't notice this action. Although she knew she couldn't have the best of both worlds, she found a new way to keep her purging at bay. Even if it caused her to keep another secret from her mom in the process.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it has been awhile. I had computer troubles, but everything should be fine now. If you guys are still with me, let's continue on with the story. Read and review please.

Lost-Shane

* * *

All things considered it should've been easy to forget the numbness Shane felt in his heart from having no family members on him with tour, but alas that was not the case. Strumming his guitar as the bus trudged on taking them to their first destination of their tour, he was finally starting to realize how much harder it was going to be.

Glancing around, he took notice of his bandmates Jason and Nate preoccupied on their cellphones not bothered at all by the absence of their parents which he found odd. As far as he knew Nate's mom would join them for the tour and Jason's family would visit them for a few shows so why were his friends strangely calm and unaffected by the situation? Did they know something he didn't? Shrugging he plucked out the cords to the song humming softly to the tune of his song.

"Already thinking up a new song?" Nate asked startling him.

Shane jumped and looked at his curly haired bandmate who offered him a sheepish grin. It appeared his friend was offering to make peace with him despite his rude behavior. At first instinct, Shane was determined to put up his walls and shut him out. However, with no one around, especially Alexis, Shane felt defeated and strangely relieved that no one important was watching his every move and decided to make peace instead. "Yeah. It's just an idea that's been stuck in my head. I know it's probably too early to start planning for a second album but-" Shane began only to leave Nate to finish for him.

"It never hurts to be prepared. I get it. And who knows maybe we'll release a platinum or deluxe edition of our album and that song could be a bonus track. It could happen. Greg predicts our album will go above and beyond." Nate replied enthusiasm etching his voice and Shane couldn't help but smile. Even though Nate seemed all business, it really was refreshing to see him act like his normal goofy self again.

"Yeah that would be awesome. It would be a dream come true," Shane sighed thinking of being like one of the artists who rereleased albums in deluxe editions.

"Speaking of dreams," Jason interrupted cutting into their conversation as Nate and Shane rolled their eyes in amusement. Some things never changed especially when it came to Jason. "My dream is about to come true because we are about to get food! Look." Following Jason's gesture the bus had parked outside a diner and the crew was already getting off the bus to get food.

"A diner?" Shane asked incredulously. "I thought we were getting food later. What are we doing at a diner?"

"Oh you'll see," Jason said as he and Nate shared knowing looks before running off the bus before Shane could ask them anymore questions.

Sighing, Shane ran a hand through his wavy hair wishing he would've known Jason and Nate were up to something. Setting down his guitar, he stuffed his hands into his jean pockets and strolled out of the bus into the diner.

Once inside he was greeted by the smell and hamburgers and 80's décor. Red vinyl seats, a juke box, and records scattered across the room. It was something Shane would see right out of the movie, something he didn't think would exist yet it was there.

_Okay so this isn't bad._ Shane mused to himself strolling to where his bandmates were not noticing someone was following him. _The food smells good and the scenery is pretty cool. It'd be nice to have a hamburger without Alexis hounding me for the fat content in it. _Even though Shane cared for his girlfriend he was often annoyed by the fact she despised anything with fat and carbs in it and found the time away from her to be much needed.

"You know Jason," Shane began as he lowered himself to sit at the table where Nate and Jason were at. "This wasn't a bad idea. I could actually go for a hamburger-"

Shane jumped when he felt a pair of hands grasp his shoulders and shake him around. Fear began to overcome him and just as he was about to tell his friends to help him out he noticed them laughing and realized his attacker actually didn't drag him off to be kidnapped. Wondering why Nate and Jason were close to tears from laughing so much he turned around and immediately felt all his worries and anxieties about the tour disappear.

"Uncle Brown!" Shane exclaimed and pulled the former rocker into a big bear hug.

"Shane!" Uncle Brown greeted back his voice filled with the same amount of enthusiasm as his nephew. "How are you doing mate?"

"I'm great now actually." Shane rambled surprised that his legendary uncle was standing before him. "But what are you doing here? Don't you have to help prepare for camp or be at home or something."

Uncle Brown chuckled amused by Shane's antics. "Shane, it's October Camp Rock won't be open until June. I have plenty of time. Besides Dee is taking care of all the camp business. Besides a little birdy told me you might appreciate my company on tour."

"I'm the little birdy!" Jason exclaimed as Nate, Shane, and Brown briefly turned their attention him and chuckled.

"And besides," Brown began. "I wouldn't be the world's greatest uncle if I missed out on my nephew's tour. I have to have some stories to tell my friends. Along with bragging rights that my nephew is a part of Connect 3 and is playing shows at sold arenas."

"We're playing at sold out arenas?!" Nate exclaimed as everyone else rolled their eyes once more. It seemed as if interrupting was something they all did often.

"Well you really are the world's best Uncle. Thank you so much Uncle Brown," Shane finished feeling choked up with emotion.

"Of course Shane. Even though your parents and Frankie aren't here, they do send their love, I'll always be here for you throughout this tour and in life. You got it?"

Shane nodded before Brown pulled him into another bear hug. "Now come on let's grub before we hit and the road and prepare for Connect 3's first concert." Brown said leading Shane to the table.

The next few hours were a blur to Shane as Brown led him and the boys to their venue, sound check, and hair and makeup. Despite not knowing a single thing what was going on, Shane was grateful that his uncle was a part of the Wet Crows and experienced all this before him. Having an uncle as a former rocker definitely had its perks. It was great to not only have someone explain to him all the preparations that went into making a concert, but to have someone to talk to as well.

"You nervous?" Brown asked as Shane paced back and forth in his dressing room. Dressed in converse, skinny jeans, a dress shirt, with tuxedo and tie over it Shane felt like ridiculously overdressed along with a bundle of nerves. Pausing at the full length mirror he cringed. He really was ridiculously overdressed.

Turning around to face Brown, he swallowed before gesturing to outfit before speaking, "Do you think this is too much. We're playing at a smaller arena tonight. This all seems rushed. Maybe we should have waited a few days before and practice more before agreeing to preform right away." Shane nervously started pacing again embarrassed he voiced his own opinions. Maybe he should have kept them to himself.

"Shane relax. Yes you are overdressed, but just loosen your tie and roll up those sleeves and you will be fine. Next you are ready. You have practiced the songs enough in sound check to know what you are doing. Just take a breath and you will be fine."

Staring intently at his uncle he nodded before taking a deep breath and letting it out. "Thanks Uncle Brown I don't know where I'd be without you." Shane chuckled as he stopped pacing and paused at his song book on the table. Grabbing a pen, he quickly scribbled the phrase "take a breath" as his Uncle spoke. "Without me you'd probably be passed out on the floor from lack of breathing. Say what are you doing Shane?"

Shane closed the notebook and turned to face his uncle grinning. "You just inspired the title and possibly the chorus to a new song I'm working on."

"Already? I better get song writing credit if the song ends up on the deluxe edition of the album." Brown teased.

"Have you been talking to Nate?" Shane asked as Brown chuckled just as a stage hand walked into the room.

"Mr. Gray you're on in 1 minute."

"Thank you and please call me Shane," Shane replied grabbing his tambourine and began to make his way to the door.

"Of course Shane. Huge fan by the way," the stage hand gush as he led Shane and his uncle backstage.

"That's the spirit Shane. Stay humble never forget who you are." Brown advised as Shane was reunited with his bandmates dressed in a similar fashion only with Jason holding his guitar and Nate gripping his drumsticks.

"That's the plan Uncle Brown. I don't want to lose myself in this crazy business. I just want to play my music." Shane beamed as he heard of the roar from the crowd as the act before them began to introduce Connect 3.

"Good. Now go out there and steal their hearts, rock it poppet!" Brown told Shane as he was handed a microphone from the stagehand before he ran onstage with his bandmates.

Screams filled the air as Miley Cyrus, the act before them, gestured towards them before racing off stage. Leaving them alone on stage. Shane stood there in awe with his bandmates scanning the dozens of faces that screamed their names. It really was a dream come true.

Breaking out of his trance Shane, raised the microphone to his lips and exclaimed, "How are you guys doing tonight?"

Screams filled the air in response as Nate and Jason took their positions as practiced.

"That's good," Shane began newfound confidence overcoming him as his he took his own position while the opening chords to the cover of "S.O.S" began to play. "We're Connect 3 and I cannot even begin to describe how truly grateful we are to be here. Thank you for making our dream a reality."

Louder screams begin to fill the air as Jason and Nate mouthed thank you to him. It appeared as if Shane had taken the words right out of their mouth to express how blessed they were to be preforming before an eager crowd. Meeting their gazes Shane nodded as his bandmates eagerly played the tune their single.

Taking a deep breath as the chords began to grow louder, Shane forgot about all his troubles and knew it was time to live their dream. It was time to play their music.


End file.
